<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>365 Days Of V: Your Daily Dose Of Vitamin V by TheDyingMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472097">365 Days Of V: Your Daily Dose Of Vitamin V</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon'>TheDyingMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Ring in the New Year! And I have a new offering for you, guys! Was I challenged by my friend, @yepps from Tumblr? Yes. And did I accept the challenge? HECK TO THE YES!</p><p>~ So now, I offer you your daily dose of vitamin V, in an alternate canon divergence universe where he is a separate being from the man of motivation, Vergil.</p><p>~ Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daily Prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~ More tags to be added later on. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was the last day of the year, and V was just about to move in to his new home just a few blocks away from his family's old residence in Red Grave. He wanted to be independent now that he's living <em>separately</em> from his brothers, and at the same, he wanted to still be close in case of certain situations that needed immediate action. Devil Hunting, for example.<br/><br/>The time was almost midnight, and V was making his way back to Dante's office after making some last minute preparations for his big day when he came across a family of four, a father, a mother, and their two sons of about twelve or thirteen, seemingly,... lollygagging,... in their front yard.<br/><br/><em>It's the middle of the night, and they're still not sleeping?</em> Thought V. It was then when he noticed the curious little things that they were playing with. Some strange little sticks that catch fire and light up in so many different ways. Smoked a lot, as well, apparently. Seemed dangerous in V’s perspective, and that children of their age should not be playing something so flammable like that.<br/><br/>But, what V noticed the most was how much they were having fun playing with it. Their laughter, their fun little remarks, and their excited shouts when the clock struck twelve.<br/><br/>The poet was still thinking about the strange little scene he saw a few hours later after he have tucked himself in bed.<br/><br/>Maybe it was their enjoyment as they played, or the way they jumped and cheered, or those fun little glowing sticks that catch on fire and light up in so many colors, but V became certain of two things.<br/><br/>He wanted to play with those flammable glowing sticks, and he wanted to do it with a family he could call,... his own.</p><p>Maybe he’d ask Dante and the others about it but, not now. He has just become part of the family, and he didn’t want to push his luck too far,…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ Hello again, guys! Since it is already January 2 here where I live, I now give you Day 2 of this challenge! Thank you so much to everyone who read the first day! ❤❤❤</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, V woke up with an off feeling all over his body. Not that he felt sick or anything. He just felt,... not <em>super</em>.<br/><br/>Well, to be perfectly frank, V always felt not entirely super. There's still the occasional joint pains, then back pains. His skin still felt awfully dry, and he's always having a hard time getting out of bed, considering the amount of time he spends reading until way past the hour of two in the morning, and yes! Morning. V would not exactly call himself a morning person, at all. Oh, no, indeed.<br/><br/>But, this time, for some unknown reason, V really was not feeling it. Like, a heavy burden on his back was weighing him down.<br/><br/>Just a few moments after sitting up in his bed, he swore he heard his spine pop, the sound kind of akin to someone uncorking an old bottle, and it made his eyes wide open with shock. When his feet slipped into his white fuzzy slippers, he didn't feel his white fuzzy slippers there, at all, but the cold marble floor, and it sent unwordly shivers from his toes up to his brain, making him tremble. Maybe Shadow took them and placed them near the fireplace again to make them warm for him but, has entirely forgotten to put it back. Without those slippers to warm his feet, he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face, and he let out an ugly curse the moment the water made contact with his skin. The water was too damn cold. After his struggle with the cold water, he went to his closet to look for some proper clothing for the winter and found nothing there but the pair of tight - fitting black pants and a yellow button - down shirt. Apparently, he has yet to fetch the rest of his clothing from the laundry shop next door.<br/><br/>Wearing said clothes with nothing else to protect his flimsy frame from the harsh weather, he made his way to the living room, smelled something burning, and found his white fuzzy slippers there in the fireplace, burning away into nothingness. Making a mental note to keep all his footwear away from Shadow, he picked up the newspaper that Griffon graciously dropped there on the table for him to find. Only to find it totally unreadable due to the many talon marks and punctures that the demonic bird has unknowingly made.<br/><br/><em>Calm down</em>, they're just trying to help, V thought to himself as he picked up a book from the neat pile next to his flower vase on the table.<br/><br/>"What,... in the Hades?!" V cursed when he saw the contents of the book he just opened. Apparently, Dante has thoughtfully sneaked in a few from his <em>daring</em> collection when he helped V unpack his things the other day, and he must admit that the Legendary Devil Hunter has succeeded in surprising him! But, not in the way he expected!<br/><br/>Slamming the book close, V made his way towards the front door, his eardrums getting more and more irritated at the sound of the obnoxious doorbell, opened it, and took a few steps back as the cold and harsh winter wind slapped his face and blew his hair into oblivion.<br/><br/>And, alas, the shrill voice that assaulted his ears was not very kind to him.<br/><br/>"HEY, V!" Nico, in full winter gear, greeted him with overwhelming excitement. "Wanna go test out the inventions now?"<br/><br/>Ah, he has entirely forgotten. Today is the day he agreed to test out Nico's new weapons for her.<br/><br/>Wincing in visible pain while pinching his nose bridge, V muttered with a really hoarse voice, "Monday,... "<br/><br/>"Huh?" Nico asked.<br/><br/>"Nothing." V answered. "Let's do it."<br/><br/>It was very unfortunate to confirm that, after that experiment that lasted for more than five hours, V has found himself with a cold, and some blisters all over his body caused by Nico's very unstable inventions.<br/><br/>And thus, from that point onward, V has developed an unnatural loathing to Monday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V was looking forward to that day. Yes, he couldn't wait for it. <br/><br/>In fact, he could already see himself enjoying the not - so - new books he just obtained over a warm cup of jasmine tea and some chocolate - chipped cookies. <br/><br/>Well, V couldn't deny the fact that he allowed himself to splurge just a little bit. The poet naturally found it fair to enjoy his first earnings as an independent Devil Hunter, and he honestly thought that he deserved some treats after enduring such a difficult week.</p>
<p>He just didn’t expect that he would receive more than what he wished for that day. And this made him truly happy.<br/><br/>So, when his very first client gave him his very first paycheck, he immediately went to the nearest pre - loved book store and bought himself at least three volumes of Lovecraft, four Shakespeare titles, and the entire collection of Braun mysteries, which he found absolutely adorable and interesting. <br/><br/>Then, right after the book shop, he made his way to the grocery store to grab some week - long supply of food and cleaning materials, a do – it – yourself pizza pack for Griffon, and a squishy toy for Shadow, along with three boxes of those fragrant jasmine tea leaves and at least three packs of cookies. <br/><br/>Nico, who felt awfully guilty of the disasters that occurred to V after forcing him to test out her new weapons that cold morning, offered the poet a ride back to his little house, and Kyrie, who was a very gentle girl, bless her soul, gave him some scarves, and sweaters she knitted, herself. Some thick quilts, too! Said he would surely need more of those since the weather is only bound to get worse. <br/><br/>Nero, who tagged along the way, handed him a new pair of fuzzy slippers. Blue, this time. Apparently, the news that Shadow <em>accidentally</em> barbecued V's old slippers got to him, and the young Devil Hunter, who knew all too well how vulnerable V was to the cold, immediately took pity on him and bought him a new pair. Gingerly said it was for saving his neck from those Death Scissors they dealt with two days ago. <br/><br/>Vergil, through Nero, of course, also gave him a surprisingly huge volume of Voltaire. And first edition, to boot! Said he just finished <em>perusing</em> those, and that he's now passing along the knowledge to him. Entirely dismissing the question of how Vergil obtained such literary treasures, the poet accepted these with a tiny chuckle. He knew all too well that the man still felt awkward around him, and that he needed more time to adjust to his presence entirely. <br/><br/>Dante, who couldn't even afford a single volume of Voltaire, let alone pay for his overdue electric and water bills, just bought him a pair of warm, yellow fluffy socks with little, cartoonish pizza prints. Said it would go well with the fuzzy slippers that Nero bought for him. Well, it's the thought that counts, right? <br/><br/>And so, with the pizza socks and the fuzzy slippers on his feet, the warm quilt over his lap, a steaming cup of fragrant jasmine tea next to the plate of chocolate cookies on the table to his right, V found himself sighing with satisfaction. <br/><br/>And with a content smile on his face, he took the first installment of Braun from his ever – growing stack, not mistaking it for some erotica this time, opened it, and read the first sentence aloud as both Griffon and Shadow listened closely to him. <br/><br/>"Jim Qwilleran, whose name had confounded typesetters and proofreaders for two decades, arrived fifteen minutes early for his appointment with the managing editor of the <em>Daily Fluxion</em>. <br/><br/>"Ahh,... Friday,... " His mind now wandering to his own, personal dreamland, V exhaled as he leaned on the back rest of his chair. <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ No trigger warnings ^ ^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment, V thought he was lying peacefully in his bed but, when he opened his eyes, he found himself floating in the pastel - colored, starry sky.<br/><br/>Normally, this would startle him, even frighten him a bit. After all, he was floating without the help of his demonic avian familiar. However, as soon as he moved his arms and legs in a manner as if he was swimming in the vast blue ocean, all of his fears and uncertainties vanished.<br/><br/>Launching himself with much confidence, he flew across the sky, his nostrils relishing the sweet scent of the early morning air. Letting the cool breeze brush his face ever so tenderly, he looked all around him to see the soft pink and purple clouds moving, circling, alongside him.<br/><br/>This gave V a curious idea. Moving towards one of those soft clouds, he reached out a hand, letting his fingertips touch those billowy aerial formations, and felt a cold, wet sensation that sent tingles up and down his arm.<br/><br/>So, that's what clouds feel like!<br/><br/>Savoring the unearthly, and yet, wonderful, feeling in his skin, V looked down and saw many, many lights of different colors. All blinking, all sparkling. Some of these lights were even separated by something silver and slithery, like a snake moving in between a group of stars.<br/><br/>And stars,...<br/><br/>When V tore his gaze away from the city of sparkling lights below, his eyes seemed to widen in awe to fit in every single amazing thing he saw.<br/><br/>Amazing was not even enough to describe the spectacle.<br/><br/>Stars of different colors and sizes! Black holes that continuously move! Peculiar planets with multiple moons and rings of icicles, crystals, and rocks! The galaxy, itself! Oh, yes, he could even see multiple galaxies!</p>
<p>V felt he was at the very center of the Universe, itself!<br/><br/>It took V's breath away! It was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen! So sublime! It was,... so beautiful! So surreal! So,...<br/><br/>V felt a pair of hands suddenly grabbing his legs, and a few moments later, he awoke to the shrill sound of his alarm clock.<br/><br/>Groaning and adjusting his eyesight to see his still dark bedroom, he reached out a hand and pushed the button of the digital alarm clock, once again engulfing the place in total silence. He, then, grabbed his wristwatch on the bedside table and peered at it.<br/><br/>Six o'clock.<br/><br/>The poet was about to get up when his senses reminded him that it was Saturday, which meant that he didn't have to go anywhere. He bought enough supplies to last for a week, after all.<br/><br/>And with that, V decided to sleep in, and maybe, just maybe, he could go back to where his now half - forgotten dream abruptly stopped.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Client</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Very brief mentions of violence and death here. Be warned and tread carefully. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours has passed since V entered the very old and prestigious - looking house of his client. And he was doing practically nothing. <br/><br/>Well, actually, his client allowed him to do as he pleased. He could read any book from her vast and breathtaking collection, he could summon Griffon and Shadow and let them roam around freely, hell, he could even join her with her hobby - knitting! <br/><br/>Now, V wasn't fond of knitting, nor of letting his familiars wander, since his client has quite a remarkable collection of very fragile antiques displayed all over the place. <br/><br/>What worried, or confused, him the most was he has been doing this exact same thing for almost a week. <br/><br/>He would knock at the door at exactly eight in the morning, join his client for breakfast at half past eight, then she'd have tea and cookies with him in her spacious morning room. At exactly twelve noon, they would have lunch together, at one, she'd ask him to bring her some flowers he picked from her garden, himself, then at two in the afternoon onwards, V's allowed to do anything he wants. At seven in the evening, he's allowed to go back home. <br/><br/>The client actually offered him an unbelievable sum of money to do all this for her. What he couldn't understand was the purpose of this so - called <em>mission</em>. <br/><br/>V's a full - fledged Devil Hunter, not an old - lady sitter. He could do so much more, and he could be more efficient doing other things than having tea and cookies with his almost senile client. And above all, V's a very proud man. He loves taking pride in his handiwork. Of plunging his cane deep into the flesh of his enemies, of stepping into their severed limbs, of watching them waste away into nothingness,... <br/><br/>On the other hand, V was also a very, very insatiable man. He's naturally curious, and he craves knowledge. <br/><br/>So, on the seventh day of his stay with the haughty old lady inside her mansion, he decided to demand answers from her. He wanted the truth, and the truth he shall have. <br/><br/>"Why?" He simply asked. "Why,... me?" <br/><br/>And to this, the old lady raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Don't ask me. Ask him." <br/><br/>V felt goosebumps all over his skin when the old lady pointed at something invisible behind her. Or was it? <br/><br/>"I,... don't understand. I hunt Demons. If you have only spoken to me about something,... otherworldly,... bothering you in the first place, then I'd - " <br/><br/>"Oh, for goodness sake! I don't want you whirling that ridiculously hideous cane all over the place!" <br/><br/>"I,... excuse me?" <br/><br/>Still confounded about his client's sudden outburst, and a bit offended that she called his cane, <em>ridiculously hideous</em>, he watched her as she, once again, took her place to her favorite spot in the living room. <br/><br/>Picking up the white scarf she has been working on for almost a week, she said, "Maybe you remind him of himself when he's still living." She, then, brought her glasses down to her nose bridge and gave the poet a scrutinizing gaze. "You do look awfully a lot like him. With the exception of those markings on your skin. He may be a bit of a vagabond, but he still has his vague sense of fashion about him, the poor soul." Putting her glasses back, she went on knitting, her surprisingly long and nimble fingers working their magic on the now almost finished scarf. "Now, if I allowed myself to not be biased, at all, I'd say you have a vague sense of fashion, as well." <br/><br/>Torn between thanking her for her strange compliment and rebuking her for her insults, V remained calm and respectful as he decided to keep up with the conversation. <br/><br/>"Forgive my ignorance, my lady, but, who are you referring to?" <br/><br/>"An old flame. Much younger than I was but, a very consistent lad, nonetheless." She answered, her words as crisp as Vergil's freshly ironed shirt. "Decided the grass is greener somewhere else, so he left me and pursued a stupid career he thought would make him rich. Now, I' am the one who's rich, and he's the one who's turning in a grave." <br/><br/>"What happened to him?" V carefully asked, not exactly wanting to open some old wounds. "How did he,... die?" <br/><br/>The old lady just rolled her eyes and shook her head. With another sigh, she answered, "No one knows. He just showed up right here one day looking like a humble sheep. Maybe he has come to regret his decisions. But, you know what they say about regrets." <br/><br/>"Absolutely, madam." V answered, trying his very best to take all the information in. "Right now,... what is he doing?" <br/><br/>"Ahh, the usual. Still watching over me. Still fussing about if I'm living right. If I'm eating right, if I'm taking my medicine, if I'm getting enough sleep. Well, I'm living right! I refuse to be like him! Careless, and egotistic, and outrageous, and,... vain! <br/><br/>"But, these days are a bit tougher than usual." <br/><br/>"How so?" <br/><br/>"I think he's now waiting for me on the other side." Not even making the words sound much easier for herself, V's old client simply told him. "But, oh no, I refuse to die. I still have so much left to do! So many things to take care of! My niece still needed me, you know! And you being here," The old lady looked directly into his eyes and smiled, a very sincere and bright looking smile indeed. " ... it kept him away from me, even for a while. I know I sound like an insane old woman to you but, I can feel it. <br/><br/>"You have kept me longer into this world. Enough to watch over my niece,... even for a small period of time." <br/><br/><em>Such bravery,... how,... commendable. Admirable. </em>"My commission ends today." <br/><br/>"The time you shared is more than enough. My niece arrives today, and by then, I could manage. I would, then, go straight to where that man is and give him an earful like what he deserves!" <br/><br/>"I see." V solemnly answered with a nod. <br/><br/>There was a moment of silence, and when the old client saw V standing motionlessly next to her and awaiting her orders, she yelled, "What are you standing there for, boy?! Sit down and finish those doilies!" <br/><br/>"But, I can't. I don't - " <br/><br/>"Oh, your foolish, petty reasons would never work on me! You did nothing but stare at me for seven days! You must now have an idea how to properly use a knitting pin!" <br/><br/>A week has passed since then, and after that, he heard about the passing of his client. <br/><br/>He may have forgotten what exactly got him to work for her in the first place but, one thing is for certain. <br/><br/>He would never, ever, forget Marsha Suermann. Not in this lifetime.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A unique European exterior with a rustic feel to it. Built of red bricks, white rocks, love, and care. It would have a sign outside depicting one of his favorite William Blake artworks. Either The Poison Tree, or The Sick Rose. Flowers of all colors and variants would line up the walkway, and their scents would greet his patrons when they step foot in it. <br/><br/>Then, inside, one would hear gentle, classical music being played on the background. A simple recording is enough but, renting live musicians every once in a while for special occasions would not hurt. Different, delightful smells would waft all throughout the place. Smells like jasmine tea, hot cocoa, cappuccino, and old books, among many others. More William Blake artworks would line up the walls, and antique flower vases would be seen standing next to the wooden rustic pillars. A single black piano would be found in the middle of the vast room, and anyone would be more than welcome to play. And if they play Debussy or Satie, V would be much more pleased. <br/><br/>His patrons would never get bored of waiting for their orders. Books, displayed on wooden antique shelves, would be readily available for them to peruse. From old to modern titles, and a wide scope of genres to choose from. And speaking of orders, V would offer a large variety of tea and coffee blends. Fruit juices, as well! Also a generous selection of cakes and pastries. Rice meals and burgers would also be available for the robust eaters, and for the picky eaters, a fair selection of salads and other vegetarian foods. <br/><br/>V would work so hard making the shop as lively and as homely as it can possibly be. He'd first invite his friends. Nero, Nico, Kyrie, Vergil, Trish, Lady, and Morrison. Dante is allowed to come, as well! Provided that he could pay for his own bills and not use any form of trickery to have his meals for free. He would also train Griffon and Shadow and teach them good manners and how to wait tables. Their customer service would not surely be first - class but, at least they, with the proper training, could bring about a unique dining experience. <br/><br/>What a beautiful shop! The shop of V's dreams, indeed,... <br/><br/>"Hey, V, what are ya smilin' for?" Griffon, who has been watching the poet put money in a piggy bank shaped like a gargoyle, questioned. <br/><br/>"Nothing too amusing." V answered as he placed the gargoyle piggy bank back to his drawer. "Just,... planning ahead for the future,... "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>A week before January the first,...</em> <br/><br/>"This here is called Cassandra." Morrison announced with such flourish that cool morning of December as he toured V around the subdivision. "With five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and two garages. A hundred and forty - three square meters, with a lot size of a hundred and sixty - six! This beauty is all yours for the low price of a hundred and seventy grand!" <br/><br/>To this, V only slightly shook his head as he gave Morrison a smirk. "As much as I enjoyed your,... presentation,... of this extravagant house, I fear I must decline. That," V said, pointing at the large pink house with his cane. " ... is too big for me and my,... companions." <br/><br/>"Hmm, I see your point." Morrison thoughtfully answered, rubbing his chin. And with one last push, he added, "Oh, but, think of the guests! I'm sure your friends would love to drop by for a visit. Maybe stay for the night! What do you say?" <br/><br/>His mind instantly conjuring images of Nico carelessly knocking over some furniture and accidentally setting things on fire with her cigar, of Nero and Kyrie bringing in the very active orphans, and of Dante possibly moving in with all of his stuff and dangerous weapons because he failed to pay for his electric and water bills again, V gave his final word, remaining firm on his decision. "Forgive me. That house,... is not for me." <br/><br/>Morrison nodded. "I respect your decision. Hmm! So, this is what rejection feels like." <br/><br/>The poet chuckled. Following the Broker towards the next house, he said, "Oh, I must commend you on doing a good job with this. I see you're qualified to be a full time Real Estate agent, as well." <br/><br/>"Haha! Well, I have to work more on my convincing powers, right? And this!" Morrison answered as he showed V the next house. "Might change your mind! <br/><br/>"I would like you to meet Andromeda. A bit simpler compared to her sister, Cassandra, with three bedrooms, a single bathroom, a guest room, and a porch. A hundred and twenty - one square meters, and a lot of size of a hundred and forty - two. And the best part of the bargain? You could have her at only a hundred and fifty grand! What do you say?" <br/><br/>To Morrison's disappointment, V shook his head once more. "Still not the right house for me." <br/><br/>"Hmm! Still no? Hmm, let me see, well, we have Gladiola here, then, Iris,... oh! And let's not forget about Azalea,... " <br/><br/>As Morrison mentioned the names of the houses he wanted to recommend, V noticed a little house to his left next to Andromeda. It was a simple black - colored house with white and gold furnishings, one - story, and it has a little porch and a single garage. Also, despite its small size, the house sits on a fairly generous size of land. <br/><br/>And as V gazed at the simple house, some pleasant scenarios started to form in the poet’s head. Of him setting up a chair and a small table in that porch for some nice afternoon reading. Of him putting curtains on those barren windows. Of him planting lots of plants and different flowers on that large land, maybe even commissioning someone to build a gazebo and a fountain for him. Of him decorating its simple interior with furniture of his own choosing. <br/><br/>Of him spending his life in that house he would call his own home,... <br/><br/>"It looks like you've made your decision." V was awoken from his reverie the moment he heard Morrison's voice. <br/><br/>Giving the Broker a wide smile, he said, "Yes. I would like to have her as my own." <br/><br/>"Well, you're in luck! The lady who was planning to purchase it just got engaged and decided to move in to where her fiancé is. I'd say that house is really meant for you! <br/><br/>"So, ready to sign the papers and start your new year in your brand new house?" <br/><br/>"Definitely." <br/><br/>"Great!" <br/><br/>"Oh, one more thing." V watched as Morrison hummed in question, and when he was done, he asked, "The house. What's her name?" <br/><br/>"That little black beauty right there, she is called,... <em>Galatea</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wonderful day at the beach! The sky is blue, the sun is out. Everywhere you look, you'll see people walking around, or splashing about in the waves of the vast blue ocean. Sometimes, you'll see them playing games, or making sand castles, and some of them are just chilling, relaxing their tired bodies as their skin soaked up some good amount of vitamin D.<br/><br/>Children are all laughing, running about, and playing, while the adults are mildly chatting, sharing the food they bought, and some are even dancing to the tune of the lively summer music being played. <br/><br/>It's a perfect day, indeed, and V admired everything around him. The people, the sights, the feel of the soft white sand beneath his bare feet, the gentle wind blowing against his jet – black hair, the salty smell of the ocean, the birds flying freely over the scenery,…</p>
<p>The poet didn’t come unprepared, of course. He brought along his comfortable cotton shirts, two pairs of summer trunks, some spare underwear, the pair of shades he just bought from the department store, a bottle of kiwi – scented sun block to protect his skin from the intense heat, and his own umbrella and beach mat so he could relax, take a nap, or read a book or two. <br/><br/>Aside from that, he also brought along plenty of food for the trip! In the straw basket he carried, there were vegetable, mayonnaise, and ham and cheese sandwiches he made, himself, a thermal tumbler - full of green tea, a few bottles of fruit juice, some chicken lollipops, a dozen slices of all - cheese pizza for Griffon, and three boxes of assorted cat food for Shadow. <br/><br/>Such a wonderful and relaxing day! V was ready to enjoy the perfect summer vacation of his life!</p>
<p>That is,…<br/><br/>... if he could only get up from his bed. <br/><br/>Buried deep within many layers of warm blankets that Kyrie graciously gave him two weeks ago, V rubbed his hands together and leaned against the many soft pillows propped behind his trembling back. Still shivering from the cold brought by the devastating blizzard, the poet helplessly sighed, opened the colorful Corsica Island catalogue, and went on dreaming about his perfect summer vacation as his familiars squeezed in on either side of him to keep him warm from the harsh winter weather. <br/><br/>Someday, perhaps,...<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Griffon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ Hello, guys! I had something else planned for today but, due to recent events, I want to do something special for our dearly departed Bran Venable, who voiced Griffon.</p><p>REST IN PEACE, BRAD. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED.</p><p>"Rest in peace, Little Chicken. It's been a bash."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Shaksper</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>I knou u ar tired aftr yer work so kitee an i made u sum muffens an cukies jus how ya liek it</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>We also boiled u sum tee an put everytin on da table</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Also i notesd dat u haven wash ur klods so i put dem ol in yer new washing mashin thingee an put lots of soap so u won smeell bad wen u go out u will smeell liek flowers hahahahaha!!!!!!! Kitee an i ring em real gud an hang em ol on da klodslien soo dey cud dry well</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Oh an yor books arrivd jus now!!!!!!! I kindlee took em from da kiend amazon guy an sung im my favoreet songs!!!!!! I knou da guy is hapee coz he starts kryeen!!!!! He is such a cheep guy tho he diden pay me for my singen an he jus ran liek he saw a monster it still hert me feeeelins</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>I also took da noospepers from da noospeper guy an he also ran awei liek he saw a goost</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>Is it me or my singen????? Shud i sing sumtin els insted????</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>I hop yor day went wel luk at my writin its gettin better!!!! Donchu agreee?????</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>- Griffon</em></strong><br/><br/><strong><em>By da wei did u bring sum pizza?</em></strong><br/><br/>The moment V finished reading the letter made by his avian familiar, his eyes automatically roamed around the place. At first he didn't see anything very noticeable, then he saw the mess on the table. Indeed, there were muffins, cookies, and a cup of hot, steaming tea right there but, what he didn't realize at first was that the muffins looked like mushrooms rolled over in moss, the cookies looked like burnt burger patties, and the tea looked suspiciously purple.<br/><br/>Not only that. When V looked to his right, he saw his still wet clothes hanging on a makeshift clothes pole next to the fireplace, in grave danger of being burned. The books he ordered from Amazon were safe and sound, save for the little talon punctures on the front cover of the leather bound book at the top, and the newspaper was placed next to the cup of tea, just like how he would place it. Although now it looked like soggy table napkins with colorful prints and V definitely didn't realize it at first.<br/><br/>Despite the chaos that happened within a space of two hours of leaving his familiars alone in the house, V felt grateful.<br/><br/>With a smile, he sat on his favorite chair, placed the box of pizza on top of the table next to the plate of mushroom muffins, took the soggy newspapers, and glanced at the sleeping, and snoring, form of his demonic avian familiar at the sofa a few feet away from him. He sure looked really spent after doing all those chores. Oh, but, maybe it was all the singing he did.<br/><br/>It didn’t matter to V. After all, it's the thought that counts.<br/><br/>V was grateful for having Griffon,... as his friend.<br/><br/>The one friend who actually stayed with him through thick and through thin.<br/><br/>"What would I do without you,... Griffon,... " V whispered with a fond smile as he opened the pages of the newspaper, only for it to fall from his hands like shredded pieces of wet documents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once in her life, Avery felt she finally made the right decision. For the moment she commissioned this man simply known as V, her life as a pet groomer became so much easier. <br/><br/>For some reason, she couldn't calm down the animals that were brought to her care, leading to failed tasks, and, therefore, causing customer dissatisfaction. <br/><br/>She had no idea if it was her demeanor, or her overall aura or appearance, that scared the little darlings away from her. She has tried so many methods, even asked the help of her fellow pet groomers. And one time, she even sought the advice of a professional animal whisperer, who over charged her for his lame, quack services.<br/><br/>And, as expected, all methods have failed. She knew she was going to lose her job. <br/><br/>That was until she saw the flyer of this agency called, "Devil May Cry". Said these group of people would help solve problems, both <em>paranormal</em> and <em>mysterious</em>, for a price, of course. <br/><br/>Now, Avery was, in no way, superstitious but, she has exhausted all of her resources, and she badly needed the job to pay for all the bills. <br/><br/>So, she threw away all of her doubts out of the window and stepped foot inside the Devil May Cry building. Inside, she was able to talk to its owners, a pair of white - haired men seemingly in their mid - forties, who gave each other a strange look when she stated her business. She honestly thought they would ridicule her for her strange request. However, despite all this, they just nodded and agreed. They even took her phone number and asked for the address of her pet grooming shop. They simply informed her that their associate, a man named, V, would go to her shop next thing in the morning and solve her "pet" problems for her, and even told her not to worry. Then, she went home. <br/><br/>And surely, the next day, this man called, V did come to the shop! A very mysterious man, indeed, with strange, black swirling tattoos all over both his arms and upper body ( yes, she could see his upper body really well! He's only wearing a leather corset - vest thingie! ). He walked around with this fancy – looking metal cane but, didn't really use it for walking, and he would slick his gorgeous black hair back every once in a while. It's a pretty noticeable mannerism of his. Aside from that, Avery noticed he quotes poetry every know and then from that book of his, and his customers were either awed, mesmerized, or weirded out by his mere presence. <br/><br/>But, perhaps, the strangest of all with regards to this man was the pair of pets he brought along with him: a huge blue bird and a black panther. Well, Avery was scared, at first! What would she do if her customers ran away in fear because of this bird and this panther?! But, then, V reassured her that his companions would not do anything to harm her patrons, and their pets. He actually swore on it. <br/><br/>And so, she finally agreed!</p>
<p>During her entire shift, V did nothing but sit in the farthest corner of her shop, reading that book of his, while his strange pets seemed to observe her with such keen eyes as she worked. Occasionally, V would excuse himself to use the bathroom, or to go outside for a while to breathe some fresh air, and when he goes back to the shop, he would retreat back to his safe corner and read his book all over again and his pets would resume their task of staring at her. <br/><br/>Hour after hour, V did nothing noteworthy but read and his pets did nothing but stare. He didn't even look like he's doing his job! <br/><br/>But, then, the strangest thing happened! The animals were no longer scared, or hostile, towards her! They would just obey her and let her do her job! Not only that, Avery was able to receive commendations and compliments from the owners of those pets! <br/><br/>For once in her life, Avery felt she did a good job! <br/><br/>And it was because of V and his peculiar pets’ help! <br/><br/>As much as she wanted V to come to her shop the next day, the man simply refused, saying that he succeeded in his mission and that <em>it</em> would no longer bother her. <br/><br/>And as much as she felt curious of what he just said, Avery has no choice but to nod her head and pay V for his services. <br/><br/>And, indeed, after that whole experience, the animals who entered her shop from that day onward were no longer hostile towards her, even without the help of V and his pets! <br/><br/>They did such a great job, whatever that was, and Avery owed them her career and her own life.</p>
<p>But, that thing he was talking about, that <strong><em>it</em></strong>,…</p>
<p>What in the world was it?!<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Familiars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Mentions of animal poaching and brief mentions of animal cruelty ahead. Please, be warned.</p>
<p>NO GRIFFON OR SHADOW WAS HARMED DURING THE WRITING OF THIS CHAPTER. THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>That</em>. It was that house.<br/>
<br/>
Just the other day at the pet grooming shop, Alex saw a man with two very exotic - looking animals. One of them was a huge bird with many beaks, a glowing pair of wings that seemed to glow when hit by light, strange red markings on its chest, and golden eyes. One of them looked like a regular adult black panther, except that also had red markings all over its body, and those curious red lines seemed to crawl all over its fur like ripples of water.<br/>
<br/>
Alex couldn't sleep that night. He, in fact, was an exotic animal smuggler, and the fact that he couldn't identify those animals irked him a lot. He googled, checked many books about exotic animals, and even asked his friends about this glowing blue bird and this black panther with moving red lines. And at the end of the night, he only got sneers and laughs from his friends who don't believe him, and dark bags under his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't help it. Alex has to know. Alex has to get his hands on them.<br/>
<br/>
He knew he would get a huge amount of money if he sold them to the highest bidder.<br/>
<br/>
Over time, it has become Alex's biggest obsession. He waited and waited for days, not knowing when he'll see that tattooed pet owner again. And after a week, he did see him again. He saw him at the grocery store where he was talking to the guard. It seemed he was trying to convince the guard that his pet bird and cat ( yes, he said the words as if his companions were just normal house pets ) would not hurt anyone inside the store, and he was actually successful! It even looked as if the guard was entranced, or something.<br/>
<br/>
Alex waited for the man to come out of the store, and when he did, he followed him where he lived.<br/>
<br/>
<em>That</em>. It was that house.<br/>
<br/>
It's where that tattooed man with the exotic pets lived.<br/>
<br/>
Alex planned well for his grand scheme. He would quietly sneak in the house in the middle of the night, and with his state - of - the - art equipment for catching animals in the wild, illegal, of course, he would steal those pets, put them in the cages, and load them in his car. And if they struggle, well, they would realize that Alex is not to be messed with!<br/>
<br/>
Later that evening, the animal poacher went into the house as planned, noticed that the door wasn't even locked, and went in. Sneaking into the living room, he saw the pets, sleeping, snoring softly, even.<br/>
<br/>
Watching them as they slept, Alex got even more mesmerized. In the darkness of the room, he saw how the bird's wings glowed, and how the panther's red markings come to life as if by magic.<br/>
<br/>
It excited Alex even more! He wondered how much he would earn selling them. Thousands? Millions?<br/>
<br/>
However, just as he was about to tranquilize them for good measure, the strange pets stirred in their sleep and finally woke up. The bird made a strange yawning sound just like a human, and the cat stretched.<br/>
<br/>
Alex pointed his gun at one of them and,...<br/>
<br/>
"Oh! We have been expectin’ ya!" The bird suddenly spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Huh? What the - ?</em><br/>
<br/>
"Oh! We let V sleep 'cause he's so tired! He's quite the busy boy, ya know?! But he knew ye’re comin'! So he allowed us to give ya a proper greetin'!"<br/>
<br/>
Alex dropped his weapon to the floor and felt himself peeing in his pants in fear.<br/>
<br/>
<em>How?! How could - ?!</em><br/>
<br/>
Spreading his wings and soaring into the air, the bird swooped in and faced him excitedly, his golden eyes glowing with such mirth and mischief. And as the bird flapped its wings, the panther stalked dangerously closer towards him as if it found its next meal.<br/>
<br/>
"So, what do ya want, huh? Muffins? Tea? Oh! Ya must like coffee! Or pizza! Oh! That tastes heavenly! What do ya say, eh?" The bird went on yapping as the panther began growling, baring its sharp teeth and threatening the poor poacher. "Or burgers! V hate those but, he bought some, anyway. Says it's for Vergil when he visits. Shakespeare is such a prankster, huh? He knows Vergil doesn't like burgers, too, just like him! Oh! What about pancakes? V taught me to make those! And while ya eat, I'll sing ya a song! Shake It Off, Call Me Maybe, Last Friday Night. Name it, I'll sing it! So, what do ya say, huh? Huh? Huh? What do ya say? Huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"DEMONS! DEMONS!" Alex howled as he scrambled to his feet and made his way towards the door.<br/>
<br/>
"HEY! WAIT UP! I'M NOT DONE TALKIN'!" The bird squawked.<br/>
<br/>
"DEMONS! DEMONS!" Alex cried and finally went out of the house, leaving Griffon and Shadow behind and running for his sorry life, never to return ever again.<br/>
<br/>
"Such a rude guy." Griffon said, his feelings hurt. Turning to Shadow, he asked, "Was it somethin' I said?"<br/>
<br/>
"I think it's your song choice." The demonic panther answered telepathically.<br/>
<br/>
"MY SONG CHOICE?! BUT I SING THE BEST SONGS! First, the Amazon guy, the newspaper guy, and now this. Man,... people here sure has bad taste in music,..." Griffon landed on the panther's back and ruffled his feathers. Seeing the equipment the poacher left behind, he said, "Oh, look! The guy left his things! Must be really important. Should we give those back to him?”<br/>
<br/>
"Well, yeah. Master told us to treat the guest right, anyway. But don't mention the songs again."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh? Oh,... okay. ALRIGHT! LET'S GET BUSY! Oh, but let me just mention Party In The USA,… “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Party ( P1 )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ First of three parts. Enjoy! 😁😁😁</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings this time. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having just moved into a new house on his own really opened a lot of life opportunities for V. Day by day, he's learning more and more on how to live properly and independently, considering the unhealthy amount of time he spent living on the streets of Red Grave with barely anything, at all. Now that he has a proper job as an associate Devil May Cry Hunter, he could now afford to buy his own food, clothes, and other necessities for his home. One could even tell that the poet's finally starting to gain some meat on his bony frame. <br/><br/>Living freely has also given V some brand new ideas that he wanted so much to try. <br/><br/>And one of them was to host a nice and proper housewarming party. <br/><br/>And so, when he got back home from work that day, he took out his trusty notebook and started listing out the things he'll need and have to seriously consider if he's really going to push through with this simple gathering of his. <br/><br/>First off, he wanted to keep his guest list very exclusive. That is, he only wanted to invite his brothers, Dante and Vergil, Vergil's son, Nero, and Nero's girlfriend, Kyrie. He would also invite Nico, Trish, and Lady. He would totally invite Morrison because he's the one who helped him find a house, and he would definitely invite that girl Patty, just to keep his brother Dante in check in case he decided to <em>misbehave</em> in any way or another. <br/><br/>Next, the food and beverage. Just how much food would he need? And how much money would it cost? Would he cook everything, himself, or would he just ask Kyrie and Nico's help? Would he buy some wine, or would he just settle for fruit drinks? And would he have enough to serve everyone on the guest list, considering that some of them literally have <em>inhuman</em> appetites? <br/><br/>Then, there's the matter of whether to put up decorations for the event, or not. His guest list was very small, so he thought at first that there would be no need for decors. On the other hand, it's only once that he would have this kind of opportunity. So, if he went through with the decor, who would he ask for help? Trish? Lady? Nico? Morrison?</p>
<p>Next, the parlor games. And for that, he would need all the help he could get, because he had no freaking idea how to make fun and creative party activities. He could set up a group reading session after dinner but, honestly, he knew no one would enjoy that. And who would he ask for help on this? Dante? No, that man only knows one card game, and that’s it. Vergil? No, he would probably suggest the group reading session, as well. Nero? He didn’t even know if the kid ever played parlor games, considering the kind of place he grew up on. Maybe Nico could help him on this. After all, she’s a self – proclaimed genius.<br/><br/>Then, finally, the souvenirs. He has seen many people give away bags of treats or trinkets after parties as a form of gratitude for the guests for coming. So, what would his souvenirs be? A bag of treats? And what kind of treats? Candies? Chocolates? Red, blue, and purple orbs? Trinkets? But, what kind of trinkets? Bracelets? Necklaces? Shadow's crystallized hair balls? Oh, but, no, anything but the crystallized Demon cat hair balls. <br/><br/>And so, by the evening, he was finally able to make his list. And V felt confident with what he came up with. <br/><br/>"Let's just hope this works out." The poet mused as he closed his notebook.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Party ( P2 )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings here. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On paper, V thought his plans were easy to execute. But, that was the thing: it was easier said, or written, than done.<br/><br/>Fortunately, Nico, Nero, and Kyrie, together with Patty, who they called at the last minute, were able to respond to V's call, and they were able to visit the next day to discuss the housewarming party.<br/><br/>Then, came the brainstorming, which V considered to be very enlightening, or shocking, in so many ways.<br/><br/>For one thing, he found out that each and every one of his guests have different tastes in food. For example, Nico suggested to have an all - meat menu, meaning; pizza, burger, hotdogs, barbeque, basically everything that could give anyone a high - blood pressure. Although Nero agreed to all of Nico's suggestions, he also asked whether they could have any pasta meals, like the classic, party - favorite spaghetti, or pesto, which V found to be fascinating. Kyrie, who was kind enough to consider the guests' well - being, not to mention their blood pressure, was the one who suggested to have vegetable meals and salad on the menu. Patty, the cheeky teenager who V believed to be the one depleting Dante's funds due to Poker losses, was the one who suggested to have desserts, such as cake, fondue, and candies.<br/><br/>And after a few hours of food debates, V and company were able to come up with their final menu:<br/><br/>* <strong>Hors D'oeuvres</strong> / <strong>Appetizer</strong> - Deviled Eggs ( Nico thought this was <em>punny</em> ), Nachos ( suggested by Nero ), Sausages, and Bruschetta ( they all agreed that this is the only hors d'oeuvres that Vergil would eat )<br/><br/>* <strong>Soup</strong> - Mushroom Soup, Cheesy Potato Soup, and Creamy Leak and Parsnip Soup ( these were all suggested by V, himself )<br/><br/>* <strong>Salad</strong> - Tomato Peach Salad, Herb Salad, and Champagne Greens ( everyone allowed Kyrie to decide on these )<br/><br/>* <strong>Main Course</strong> - All the foods mentioned above that could give anyone a high - blood pressure, plus Nero’s favorite sweet style spaghetti<br/><br/>* <strong>Dessert</strong> - Basically everything that Patty mentioned</p><p>* <strong>Beverages</strong> - Green Tea, Black Coffee, and Strawberry Juice<br/><br/>For the decorations, Kyrie and Nero mentioned that the orphans were actually willing to help, so, V heartily agreed and decided to set aside take - home goodies for them later on.<br/><br/>For the parlor games, as expected, Nico hogged the spot, saying that she came up with just the perfect activities to make the night memorable. V decided to trust her despite the ominous feeling that suddenly plagued his mind.<br/><br/>And the last thing they discussed about was the souvenir, and this part was where they began scratching their heads. They brainstormed about this for almost two hours until their heads began aching. And after fruitless debates and ideas, V took mercy upon all of them and decided to come up with something that would give the housewarming party the <em>bang</em> he desired.<br/><br/>The next day, with the allotted budget given by V, Nico and Kyrie bought the ingredients and started making the meals, with the exception of the pizza that they would just order from Ciacco for later. Patty took the initiative of overseeing the decoration together with the orphans, and Nero helped V with all the heavy lifting that must be done in the living room where the party would take place.<br/><br/>And just about an hour before six, all the foods were finally prepared and placed on the table next to the little bag of souvenirs that V prepared, himself. The pretty decorations were up, and the well - fed orphans, who did a very good job, were led to the guest room with their bag of treats that Patty, herself, prepared, and will be baby sat by Griffon and Shadow for the evening. Dante, Vergil, Trish, Lady, and Morrison arrived a few minutes later, and the party finally began.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Party ( P3 of 3 )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was simply the most memorable evening, yet. One that V would always remember. <br/><br/>Well,... memorable,... in so many different ways. <br/><br/>For one, Dante actually arrived wearing something decent for a change. No dirty leather coat, or muddy pair of boots, or even sooty undershirt. His white shirt was clean and crisp, his pair of black shoes shone, he even wore cologne! In fact, he also combed his hair back and shaved the beard he grew over the holidays! Vergil, who looked and dressed basically the same that evening, was suspected of being the one behind Dante's drastic makeover, and they were not wrong. <br/><br/>Deciding not to ask any further questions about Dante's looks, they began munching on the appetizers while Nico prepared her so - called <em>fun activities</em>. <br/><br/>And boy, did they have the wildest time of their lives. <br/><br/>Their eyes widened the moment the Artisan brought out a huge board with a silly drawing on it. And when someone asked who was in it, Nico smugly answered, "Nero!" Ignoring the young Devil Hunter when he choked on his sausages, Nico went on. "We'll now play a simple game of Pin The Devil Breaker On Nero!" Waiting for their laughter to subside, she began offering them some darts with different drawings of Devil Breakers attached to them. "Oh, but there's a catch! You'll have to do it blindfolded! The one who pins the Devil Breaker on the correct limb gets a prize! Now, who wants to go first?" <br/><br/>"Oh, me!" Raising her hand high up in the air, Kyrie excitedly volunteered. <br/><br/>"Ohoho! The girlfriend wants to try her luck, eh? Step right in and choose your Devil Breaker!" <br/><br/>"OH, COME ON, NICO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Nero yelled as he helplessly watched his girlfriend choose a dart for herself. <br/><br/>"SHUT UP, PSYCHO! IT'S JUST FOR FUN! OH! KYRIE HAS FINALLY CHOSEN! AND SHE HAS CHOSEN,... SWEET SURRENDER! SUPER SEXY! GREAT CHOICE OF DEVIL BREAKER, YOU GUYS!" <br/><br/>V watched in amusement as the others laughed while Kyrie and Nero furiously blushed. His eyes also caught sight of the black piece of fabric on Nico's hands, which she used to blindfold Kyrie. <br/><br/>V was right, Nico was perfect for the job. And he actually felt really excited of what would happen next. <br/><br/>"Alright, whenever you're ready, girl!" Nico said, leading Kyrie towards the center of the room and helping her aim at her target. "Just relax and focus on your target. And throw the dart at three, two,... ONE!" <br/><br/>Kyrie threw her dart, and everyone, except Nero, who visibly howled in pain, hollered with laughter. Kyrie's dart landed,... on the crotch. And the moment she removed her blindfold and saw the hilarious position of her Sweet Surrender, her face has become as red as a tomato. <br/><br/>"SMOKIN' SEXY STYLE!" Nico announced like a real host. "Oh, but, too bad! That's the wrong target! Better luck next time, Kyrie! So, who's gonna pin next! What about,... you, V?! Don't be shy, step right in and try your luck!" <br/><br/>"Pardon me, Nero." V apologized with a devilish smirk as Nero pouted at him, clearly looking annoyed that V was taking part in Nico's shenanigans. <br/><br/>Who could blame V and the others, though? Not when they're absolutely having fun. <br/><br/>In the end, Dante, who has the best aim among all of them, won the game as expected, with Trish and Lady coming to a close second. Vergil refused to play, Patty's Gerbera went straight to Nero's forehead, Morrison's Punchline didn't even reach the board, and V's Ragtime reached the wrong arm. Nero, who took a lot of convincing from the others, also played and his Banana Buster also reached his crotch, next to Kyrie's Sweet Surrender. <br/><br/>Other than Pin The Devil Breaker On Nero, they also played Pin The Tail On Vergil, much to Vergil's horror and disgust. They also played charades, with V's team ( Trish, Kyrie, and Patty ) winning against Dante's ( Lady, Nero, and Vergil ) ( Morrison sat this one out ). The truth and dare had Dante confessing to almost all of his most embarrassing moments ( because Nico rigged it to always point at Dante ), and the little relay, which was harder than it sounds, where they had to carry an egg using only a teaspoon, had them all laughing at themselves for looking so silly. <br/><br/>The food that Kyrie and Nico prepared, plus the pizza which just arrived, were absolute big hits that not even a little morsel of them were left. They also loved the little, expensive - looking souvenirs that V handed to all of them, although some of them were curious as to why those little <em>black crystals</em> that he gave glowed <em>red</em> or <em>purple</em> sometimes. And after all of that, Morrison told them to stand in the middle of the room to have their very first picture as one big family of Devil Hunters taken. <br/><br/>V received a framed photo of this about a week later, courtesy of Morrison, and he hanged it in his living room for all of his visitors to see. <br/><br/>Indeed, it was a really memorable event that V would always remember for a very long time.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Burglars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Mentions of violence, crime, and bloodshed here. Also cursing. Please, proceed with caution. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"I believe you have something that is,... mine." The poet called the attention of the two men, who were just about to turn around a dark corner in the streets of Red Grave. <br/><br/>The two men, who had the gall to steal something from his house. Something,… very important.<br/><br/>"You got the wrong person, punk!" One of the men snickered. <br/><br/>"Yeah!" The other one answered. "Go back home and play with your dolls, princess!" <br/><br/>To these very insulting words, they only received an amused chuckle and a shake of the head from the poet. And this irked them so much. <br/><br/>There was,... something weird about this guy, they could feel it,... <br/><br/>One of the men took out his gun and pointed it at V's head. "I said," he threatened as he pushed the gun harder against the poet's head. " ... go back home, AND PLAY WITH YOUR FUCKING DOLLS!" <br/><br/>"I wonder," V whispered as he looked at the man in the eye with a deadly expression and an evil smirk. " ... who's the one going to be sent home,... " <br/><br/>"WHAT IN THE - ?!" <br/><br/>And before they even knew it, some <em>things</em>, unknown <em>things</em>,... blocked their view of the strange tattooed man. It was followed by a series of attacks from all directions, wounding them, scratching their skin, mocking them with such an evil voice,... <br/><br/>... making them howl in unbelievable pain. <br/><br/>They were actually very lucky they were able to get away. They were lucky they were spared.<br/><br/>V picked up the thing they left on the ground. Feeling content that it was still full, he called his familiars back to him and went straight back home, not looking even once at the evidence of bloodshed right before him. <br/><br/>Of all the things they could take from him,... <br/><br/>No. They can't have his gargoyle - shaped piggy bank. Not when his savings were finally enough for him to start his own business,...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No trigger warnings. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, V woke up with such an indescribably awful feeling. His eyelids still felt heavy and his eyeballs felt,... unusually hot. <br/><br/>V dismissed this uncomfortable feeling and tried to sit up on his bed, only to fall right back in. Letting out a frustrated groan, he tried to move his arms and legs, only to find them as heavy as dumbbells. <br/><br/>Still refusing to give in, he tried one last time to get up, only to fail as his eyesight began spinning quite badly. <br/><br/>Closing his eyes, he let out a distressed sigh as his right hand flew to his forehead. <br/><br/>He felt too hot. <br/><br/>"Hey, V," Griffon, who just materialized from his tattoos, carefully asked, his voice laced with utter concern. " ... I think you should just stay in bed for today. I'm sure the others will understand." <br/><br/>"I know but," V answered, feeling his voice getting lower and lower than usual. " ... I promised Kyrie I would come." <br/><br/>"Can't ya just, ya know? Call her or somethin'?" <br/><br/>V slightly opened his eyes. "I probably should." He picked up his brand new cellphone from the bed side table, and dialed Kyrie's number. Putting the sleek screen against his right ear, he waited for her to answer. <br/><br/>A few moments later, she finally picked up. <br/><br/><em>Hello, V!</em> <br/><br/>"Good morning,... Kyrie." <br/><br/><em>Oh, my, you don't sound too good. Are you doing okay?</em> <br/><br/>"As a matter of fact, no, I'm - " V abruptly stopped as he fought the urge to cough. Only to fail miserably.<br/><br/><em>Oh, dear, V. You must take a rest! We can take care of ourselves here.</em> <br/><br/>"But, the surprise - !" <br/><br/><em>It can wait, V. What matters the most right now  is your health. So, go take a rest, and focus on getting better. We can just prepare the surprise tomorrow, or the next day. Just make sure you'll get better!</em> <br/><br/><em>Hey, is that V over there? Hey, V!</em> <br/><br/>"Nico,... " <br/><br/><em>Oh, eww! Did you, uhh, just ate a gallon of ice cream?</em> <br/><br/>"YEAH, HE DID!" <br/><br/>"GRIFFON - !" <br/><br/><em>Ignore Nico, V. Just relax for today and we can all do this again tomorrow. Okay?</em> <br/><br/><em>Yeah! And we promise Nero and Vergil won't know a single thing!</em> <br/><br/>"Very well. Then I'll just take a rest,... for today." <br/><br/><em>Get well soon, V!</em> <br/><br/><em>See ya, Romeo!</em> <br/><br/>V took down his cellphone, sighed, and slumped back to his pillows. He definitely learned a new lesson here: ice cream must be eaten moderately, no matter how damn good it tastes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V watched with utter curiosity and interest as the wonderful, and yet strange, event unfolded right before his very own eyes. <br/><br/>Wonderful, because he knew all too well that Kyrie has been waiting for so long for this moment to arrive into her life. <br/><br/>Strange, because, although it was a very happy news on Kyrie's part, he saw Nero crying. Not the sad kind of crying, though. In fact, the young man couldn't help but chuckle and mumble inaudible words in between his bursts of happy tears. Not to mention the flabbergasted expression on Vergil's unmoving face the moment the gravity of Kyrie's news finally settled in. <br/><br/>Just the other day, Kyrie and Nico asked his help in preparing this surprise for the two men. Well, they once considered to bring Dante in on this but, decided not to, saying that this event should be <em>intimate</em> and must only involve the <em>immediate</em> family. Well, V was kind of considered one, since he literally came out of Vergil, making him a direct part of who made Nero. <br/><br/>So, when he got better after his cold, he immediately went to Fortuna to execute this little plan with the ladies. They helped him so much during his housewarming party, and he rightfully felt he should return the favor. <br/><br/>At first, V thought it was too extravagant for one simple surprise. Kyrie asked him to pump some blue and pink - colored balloons, and put some banners up on the wall to be covered with a curtain. Then, he was asked by Nico to pop the party poppers in time when Kyrie finally announced the big news to Nero and Vergil. <br/><br/>And, a couple of hours later, when he popped the party poppers and brought down the curtains to reveal the surprise, he was a bit confused of what he just witnessed. <br/><br/>A mixture of bursting, manly emotions from Nero, and a look of disbelief, then acceptance from Vergil. <br/><br/>Well, he was expecting reactions with the news but, not quite like this. <br/><br/>And who could blame V? After all, he has just started his life as a separate being from Vergil, who carved him out with the Yamato. He still has so much to learn. <br/><br/>And as he watched the happy family as they discussed their future, V couldn't help but wonder,... <br/><br/>... would he shed happy tears and stutter like an idiot, or would he become speechless or even shocked,... <br/><br/>... when someone tells him he's going to be a father, like in Nero's case, or a grandfather, like in Vergil's case? <br/><br/>He didn't know. V couldn't tell. <br/><br/>Maybe someday, when the time finally comes,... <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the things that kept V busy was his hobby as a vintage book collector. <br/><br/>Ever since gaining the freedom of a separate life from Vergil, V has been experimenting on a lot of stuff left and right, like cooking, or gardening, watching movies and television shows, or even calligraphy. Things that caught his interest. <br/><br/>But, the moment he bought his very first vintage book from the second - hand bookshop in Red Grave district, V couldn't help but feel all tingly and warm and bubbly deep inside. <br/><br/>He felt really excited. Unusually excited, like a child during Christmas morning. <br/><br/>There's something in the old pages and smells of vintage books that connected them to him, somehow. <br/><br/>Those flowery and picturesque descriptions, those worn out, yellow pages, the, sometimes, crackly spines, the fading prints on the front covers, those pictures and illustrations, even the occasional writings and memos at the bottom of some pages left by their previous owners,... <br/><br/>To V, these books have souls. Souls that have witnessed many eras that passed and welcomed new ones. Souls that gazed at the many people, of all ages and walks of life, who turned their pages. Souls that even saw the passing of one owner, and moved on to the next. <br/><br/>Yes, brand new books were such a delight to read. <br/><br/>But, through these vintage books, V felt he somehow gained some new companions. Friends, even. <br/><br/>Through these, V felt he was being guided by people who were much older, and wiser, than him. <br/><br/>Now, if only there was a way on how to stack the new set he just bought into his now full bookshelf without actually squeezing them in between Lewis and Tolkien,... <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Home Depot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days when V really had to go to the home depot to get some supplies. <br/><br/>V was actually a very practical man. He wasn't one to linger in these kinds of stores unless he really needed to learn more about the product he wanted to purchase. And when he finally paid for what he needed, he would immediately leave and go directly to his favorite café. <br/><br/>Having said that, he just carried a list of the things he needed, went right to the store, and started looking. <br/><br/>Unfortunately for the poet, the home depot sales representatives that day were very pro - active. Very, very, pro – active, indeed.<br/><br/>"Good morning, sir!" A female representative greeted him with a very bright smile that knocked all the foul mood out of V's system. "How can I help you for today?" <br/><br/>"See, I need a - " <br/><br/>"Oh, you must be our latest regular customer! Welcome! Welcome!" A greasy haired sales man greeted him, smoothly shoving away the female representative. <br/><br/>"Well, I only need a - " <br/><br/>"We have a new product out today just for you, sir!" The sales man went on, waving at a shiny new product displayed on a platform right behind him. "We have here the MegaProMax 2021! Vacuum cleaner AND washing machine,... wait for it,... IN ONE! Very sturdy and it doesn't take a lot out of your storage!" <br/><br/>To this, V just awkwardly nodded and smirked. "That is, indeed, a very interesting product but, I only needed a - " <br/><br/>"I hear you, sir! And I think I know just what you need!" The female representative interjected, now shoving the sales man away as she waved at her own brand new and shiny merchandise that looked like Frankenstein’s bread toaster. "I present to you the latest SuperHyperGalactic Maid 2022! Vacuum cleaner, washing machine, AND toaster,... IN ONE!" <br/><br/><em>Oh, God, it is a toaster,...</em> <br/><br/>"BUT, WAIT! THERE'S MORE!" The female went on excitedly. "If you purchase two of these, you'll get our latest Stain Ruiner King 156!" She proudly announced as she waved a small - sized green and black sachet with fancy letters right before his nose. "Removes ALL KINDS OF STAINS on ALL KINDS OF SURFACES! When you purchase TWO SuperHyperGalactic Maid 2022, you'll get the Stain Ruiner King 156,... FOR FREE!" <br/><br/>"Oh, you haven't heard the rest of our promotion!" The male popped right back in, shoving the female away from V. "Buy the MegaProMax 2021 now and you'll get the Trojan Seamstress 159,... FOR FREE! An all - purpose sewing machine that is the answer to all of your wardrobe damages!" <br/><br/><em>Hmm, maybe Kyrie would like this one,...</em> <br/><br/>"OH, BUT, WAIT! THERE'S MORE!" The male went on. "Buy the MegaProMax 2021 now, and you'll get the Trojan Seamstress 159 for free, ALL FOR HALF THE MEGAPROMAX 2021's ORIGINAL PRICE! NOW, ISN'T THAT THE BEST DEAL OF YOUR LIFE, LUCKY SIR?" <br/><br/>The two sales representatives looked at him with such eager eyes, waiting for him to choose either one of the products. <br/><br/>V sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pardon me but, I only needed a broom and a dust pan." <br/><br/>Awkward silence. Until another representative spoke up. "Here you go, sir." She said, giving V the most basic of brooms and a simple red dust pan. <br/><br/>"Thank you." V politely answered and turned his back away from them, sighing in relief that he finally escaped the clutches of the very pro - active sales representatives.</p>
<p>And right behind him, he heard the lady who offered him the broom and the dust pan whisper, “Amateurs!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Antiques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to V's surprise, Dante was actually fond of antiques. The legendary Devil Hunter may not say it out loud but, he definitely liked his vintage stuff. <br/><br/>It all started when V dropped by the Devil May Cry shop a few days ago. He actually volunteered to get some cleaning done for Dante. <br/><br/>Now, as much as he loved his vintage books, V couldn't quite tell what drew the man to like actual antique stuff. But, the moment he picked up some of his vintage weapons that were mounted on dusty shelves, he couldn't help but admire the things. <br/><br/>The intricate design, the quality of the material used, even the primitive mechanism of the things. <br/><br/>It seemed to draw V in like a moth to a flame. <br/><br/>"I see you like those." Dante, who was polishing his vintage guns, spoke up with a smug smile on his handsome face. "Sparda's blood does run on your veins, after all." <br/><br/>"Sparda?" V asked, the antique blade still in his very careful hands. <br/><br/>Dante hummed. "Yep. If someone in the family likes collecting old stuff, then that's our old man. Look at Vergil, he loves his old books. And you do, too! But, I'm not a book fan. I prefer my weapons. The big, old guns, you know what I'm saying?" <br/><br/>"Indeed." V answered, looking back at the blade as he went on wiping it with a cloth. "Now, I remember. One time, mother got so mad at father for bringing home this intricate antique coffin he acquired somewhere. Said it would just gather dust,... and attract ghosts." <br/><br/>"Ha! Ghosts at Sparda's house? Nah!" Dante waved his hand, entirely dismissing the possibility of restless spirits haunting their old place. "By the way, I have that coffin." <br/><br/>V's eyes lit up in curiosity. "Really?" <br/><br/>"Hmm! I lugged it all the way here just the other day. Wanna see what's inside?" <br/><br/>V contemplated for a moment, and after a brief pause, he nodded in agreement. <br/><br/>"Fascinating." The poet answered. "But, we must finish cleaning all these items first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Coffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ If elements of surprise could trigger, then that's your cue ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of hours later, V found himself inside Dante's room, bracing himself for what was about to happen. <br/><br/>Just like what the Devil Hunter told him earlier, he did acquire their father's old coffin, and now, it stood there at the middle of the room, waiting to be opened. <br/><br/>Except that it has a little warning letter on it, and it seemed that it was written by Sparda, himself. <br/><br/>"Funny how this note survived the fire." Dante took the letter that was attached to the lid of the metal coffin with a scotch tape and handed it to V. <br/><br/>The poet read the letter out loud. <br/><br/><em>He who tries to open this coffin will unleash a thousand evils upon this wretched land.</em> <br/><br/><em>~ Sparda</em> <br/><br/>"No offense here,... but," V confessed, handing the note back to Dante. " ... that note,... doesn't seem,... threatening,... at all." <br/><br/>"Yeah." Dante agreed. "I've heard this exact same line over and over again, it has now become too corny. So!" The man excitedly clasped his hands and turned towards V, the corner of his lips tugged up in a smile. "Ready to unleash the thousand evils upon this wretched land?" <br/><br/>V tilted his head to the side, cocked an eyebrow, and summoned both Griffon and Shadow. "I'm ready." <br/><br/>"HEY, V!" Griffon squawked, landing on his waiting arm. "I thought you said ye're ready?! Why call us here?!”<br/><br/>"Just making sure." The poet answered with a smirk. <br/><br/>"Alright, then!" Dante nodded and grabbed the lid with both hands without hesitation. He pulled it carefully, and then took a few steps back. V waited and waited, and nothing bad actually happened. <br/><br/>In fact, Dante was quiet. <em>Too quiet</em>. <br/><br/>"It's,... " The Devil Hunter muttered, unable to believe what he just saw inside the coffin. <br/><br/>V, who got confused and a bit worried, stepped forward, looked inside the coffin,... <br/><br/>... and felt a lump suddenly growing in his throat. <br/><br/>Inside the coffin, were,...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sparda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ If drama could trigger something in you, then, again, that's your cue. ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, then!" Dante nodded and grabbed the lid with both hands without hesitation. He pulled it carefully, and then took a few steps back. V waited and waited, and nothing bad actually happened. <br/><br/>In fact, Dante was quiet. <em>Too quiet</em>. <br/><br/>"It's,... " The Devil Hunter muttered, unable to believe what he just saw inside the coffin. <br/><br/>V, who got confused and a bit worried, stepped forward, looked inside the coffin,... <br/><br/>... and felt a lump suddenly growing in his throat. <br/><br/>Inside the coffin, were,... <br/><br/>*** <br/><br/>V felt a lump suddenly growing in his throat the moment he gazed at what's inside Sparda's coffin. <br/><br/>And after all those years, of Eva scolding his husband for bringing home such a morbid house display, of all the secrecy and mystery involved with it,... <br/><br/>... of Sparda's reluctance to show it to everyone in the house,... <br/><br/>After all this time,... <br/><br/>... Sparda,... <br/><br/>... was hiding little drawings inside his antique coffin. <br/><br/>And not just little drawings. <br/><br/>Drawings of trees, of flowers, of the sun, moon, and stars. Of little colorful cars and soaring airplanes, of dashing heroes fighting against monsters to save the princess inside the tower. Of a mother, a father, and their two sons,... <br/><br/>These drawings,... <br/><br/>... they were made by Sparda's twin sons. <em>All of them</em>. <br/><br/>They were all made by Dante and Vergil a long, long time ago. <br/><br/>And V, who has clear memories of Vergil's childhood, both beautiful and horrific, remembered all of them. <br/><br/>"He,... " Dante began, his voice clearly cracking, his hand trembling as he picked up an old, yellowed paper with his illustration of a dog in it. "He actually kept all these. All this time,... " <br/><br/>"So, it seems." V answered, noticing that his voice was cracking a bit, as well. And the lump in his throat became even bigger as he picked up an illustration of a blue bird and a black cat. He made this one. He could clearly remember it. <br/><br/>"Why would he keep all our drawings in this coffin?" Dante questioned as he gathered his own illustrations and fondly gazed at them. <br/><br/>V looked further into the huge stack of drawings and noticed an out - of - place stationary among it. The poet picked it up, and the words within it made his eyes quite blurry. <br/><br/><em>My sons,</em> <br/><br/><em>I know you will ignore my warning about this and that you would still open this coffin, anyway. And now that you have, yes, you have now found out that your father was an obsessed man. He was obsessed of keeping his children's drawings in one safe place, out of any harm. He was so obsessed, it even made Dante mad when he found out that his drawing of himself as a prince has gone missing, and made Vergil scream at his own little brother, accusing him of taking his drawing of his dream pets.</em> <br/><br/><em>You must be asking, why?</em> <br/><br/><em>Simple.</em> <br/><br/><em>When, one day, I go back to Red Grave, I want to open this coffin, look at these little drawings, and fondly remember the days when we were still together,... as a family. I will look at these drawings and remember how little Dante always told me he wanted to be the best Devil Hunter like his dad. I will look at these drawings and remember how little Vergil always told me he wanted to be the best writer there is, even better than Blake, himself.</em> <br/><br/><em>I will look at these drawings and remember my sons'  fondest and purest dreams.</em> <br/><br/><em>But, alas, I know I will never be able to return. Not in a very long time.</em> <br/><br/><em>I want to tell you more. Why I have to leave, why I haven't returned but, I'm afraid the answers will have to wait for a bit longer.</em> <br/><br/><em>I'm very sure many things have already occurred since my absence, but I only want one thing for now,</em> <br/><br/><em>I want my sons to know how much I love them, and I want them to know that, whatever it takes, we would have peaceful days once again. Back when my beloved sons were still making these art. I also want them to keep this coffin safe, and, if possible, I also want them to add more drawings here in the future. Well, of course, with their children! That is, if Dante has overcome his fear of "cooties", and if Vergil has finally learned to say hi to the cute little girl next door. And I hope that someday, I'll be able to look at all the amazing memories that my beloved family has made.</em> <br/><br/><em>Until then.</em> <br/><br/><em>~ Sparda</em> <br/><br/>"I'm not crying, you are." Dante quietly spoke a few moments later after reading Sparda's lengthy note. <br/><br/>"I may be but," V answered, the letter still in his hands. " ... at least I'm not the one who's scared of cooties." <br/><br/>"Say, have you said hi to the cute girl next door?" <br/><br/>"I,... can't really remember." V answered as he strategically looked away to wipe a tear. "But, yes, she was the cutest, sweetest thing,... " <br/><br/>"I wonder what Vergil would say." Dante said as he carefully placed the drawings back inside the coffin. <br/><br/>And to this, V just smirked. "For that, I'd let you do the honor of showing him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Working Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings here ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V never really considered buffing himself up. <br/><br/>Despite his brothers being so huge and muscular compared to him, V never really felt so awful about it. Well,... maybe just a little bit. Yes, there were the occasional teases from the ladies such as Nico and Patty but, despite those little inconveniences, over time, V has learned to embrace his lithe and slender body. <br/><br/>What really started to irk him the most regarding his slim body type was his limits when it comes lifting things around the house. Yes, he could rely on his familiars to move and lift the heavy things for him but, they have a tendency to actually break stuff. Griffon has extremely sharp talons, and Shadow was not really that gentle in handling things. Other than that, finding out that his vintage collection of books have talon marks or demonic fur ball stains actually made him lose his patience. <br/><br/>So, one day, he finally decided to take a leap of fate and started working out. <br/><br/>Not to actually buff himself up but,... just a little bit is fine. <br/><br/>His goal was to not get huge like Dante, or Vergil. The poet just wanted to build enough strength and lean meat in his bones so he would have lesser difficulties with house chores, and, yes, with Devil Hunting, as well. And maybe then, he would feel less lethargic all the time. <br/><br/>Maybe then, he would gain enough energy to do the things he wanted. <br/><br/>The first day was a bit of a nightmare. Following the instructions he found online was actually quite difficult, with various directions he couldn't quite understand, meal plans for the desired body weight, different equipment that could be used at home, and so on. <br/><br/>V was a very diligent person, and he did his best to follow each and every bit of instruction and important advice he found on books and online. And during the first week of his new lifestyle, he learned how to count his carb and calorie intake per day, he developed a healthy eating habit, he even got used to waking up early in the morning to do cardio exercises. <br/><br/>And just like that, the time to test his strength finally came. <br/><br/>He faced the opponent right before him, took a deep breath, and concentrated on the task ahead. He held out a single hand, grabbed the wooden edge of his bookshelves, and began pulling,... <br/><br/>"My, my, V!" Griffon, who was quietly watching V's progress from his corner in the opposite side of the living room, exclaimed. "It actually budged! HOHOHO! SHAKESPEARE IS NOODLE NO MORE!" <br/><br/>"Just a bit but," V answered, a proud smile tugging at the corner of his lips. " ... yes." <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V knew hanging out with Patty would turn his world upside down. <br/><br/>Well, fortunately for the teenager, V was a very patient man. <br/><br/>He just didn't know how to react when, one day, Patty decided to make a social media account for him. <br/><br/>To be fair, he was the one who asked the help of the teen with his new gadget, since he couldn't disturb Nero or Kyrie, and Nico told him she's too busy making a new weapon to be tested out next month. He knew Dante would know next to nothing about computers, and Vergil would just go about poking the sleek, black thing aimlessly while reading the manual over and over again, just like him. <br/><br/>Simply put, he has no other choice but to turn to the Poker Queen for help. And V could safely say that his laptop was in the right hands, albeit feeling a bit culture - shocked with the things he has learned so far with technology. <br/><br/>And now, the chit actually wanted to make a social media account for him. <br/><br/>"I'm very certain I have no use for it." The poet insisted for the third time that day. <br/><br/>"Oh, believe me! You'll find this very useful someday." The teen ignored V's words as she tapped and tinkered on the poet's brand new laptop like she owned the thing. "Besides, how would you buy yourself some ebooks if you don't even have an email?" <br/><br/>"I prefer my old physical copies, thank you very much." <br/><br/>"And how would you get yourself a girlfriend if you don't even have a messaging app?" <br/><br/>"I'm sure I'm not looking for a girlfriend as of the moment,... " <br/><br/>And to this, Patty just dramatically rolled her eyes. "You'll see what I mean when you finally have your very own social media account, <strong><em>boomer</em></strong>." <br/><br/>"Sorry?" <br/><br/>"Nothing,... " the girl playfully sang as the screen of his laptop showed a login screen of a website called, <em>Boogle</em>. There were many blank spaces to be answered, and the bright colors of the screen were already making the poet's eyes hurt. <br/><br/>"What is your full name?" Patty asked a few moments later. <br/><br/>V was a bit confused. He never really have a name to call his own, save for the one alias he’s always using.<br/><br/>"Well, I - " V slightly stammered, at once feeling a little bit lost. "I' am,... not exactly Vergil." <br/><br/>"Of course, you aren't." Patty answered with much sarcasm. <br/><br/><em>Maybe, it really is the time to create my very own name,...</em> <br/><br/>The poet's gaze wandered about the living room, looking for a clue, anything, that would give him a proper idea for the perfect name. He looked at his books, gazed at the few little paintings hanging on the wall, he even looked at the various magazines stacked on the table next to the laptop.<br/><br/>And still, he couldn't think of anything. His mind was completely blank. <br/><br/><em>I'm not prepared for this,...</em> <br/><br/>"Well,... ?" The girl asked, still waiting for his answer, her fingers ready to tap on the keyboard. "Should I put,... Vincent?" <br/><br/>"No." <br/><br/>"Hmm, what about Victor?" Patty said, her lips forming a huge O in awe. "Oh! You could be Victor Blake! I'm pretty sure it suits you." <br/><br/>"It sounds,... too tragic." The poet answered, an image of himself as an impoverished but talented Victorian era poet suddenly popping in his head. <br/><br/>"Oh! I know! Valerio Borges sounds like a romantic name!" And clearly, Patty was watching too much television,... <br/><br/>"I'm sure it does but,... it doesn't suit me." V answered with a smirk. <br/><br/>"Hohoho, Valerio,... heehee!" Griffon, who was listening in on their conversation the entire time, laughed and snickered, mocking V. <br/><br/>Ignoring Griffon's taunts, V went back to the important task at hand,... <br/><br/>... until he found something on the bright screen of his laptop. <br/><br/>"That." V spoke, pointing at something at the lower right corner of the screen. <br/><br/>"Huh? Ahh, that's just an ad, V." Patty answered. And it was! A simple and minimalistic - looking ad featuring online language classes, including Latin, Chinese, German and various other languages. <br/><br/>"Interesting." V whispered, his eyes still on the ad, mesmerized by the English words that suddenly dissolved like ash and turned into their foreign language counterparts. <br/><br/>Then, all of a sudden, he saw the word. <br/><br/><em>Life</em> <br/><br/>There,... it clicked. <br/><br/><em>Vitale</em> <br/><br/>He carefully pronounced the word. "Vitale. <br/><br/>Patty hummed, then typed the name. <br/><br/><em>Vitale Sparda</em> <br/><br/>"It's,... actually really nice." Patty said with a nod of approval.<br/><br/>"It is." V answered with a content smile. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger wanings ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V wasn't really choosy when it comes to weapons. <br/><br/>Yes, he thought that Dante's Devil Sword, Vergil's Yamato, and Nero's Red Queen were really fascinating and strong. But, he couldn't deny the fact that there was something so classy and elegant with his antique metal cane. It feels so light in his hands, it didn't look obnoxious, and it served him really well so far. He could still remember the utter satisfaction he felt when he plunged the cane deep into his enemies' flesh, and he could still feel his own power coursing through it when he unleashed his demonic powers upon those fiends. <br/><br/>Plus, it's a storage saver, as well. <br/><br/>That said, V never really thought of paying that antique shop a visit,... to actually <em>pay</em> for the metal cane. Until now.<br/><br/>He could still remember the place, two right turns after the shopping district. <br/><br/>He would pay the cane in full, no matter how much it would cost him. V knew it was the right thing to do. <br/><br/>V entered the dark and quiet shop, expecting an old, grumpy person manning the cashier. <br/><br/>Instead, there was a familiar face waiting behind it. <br/><br/>"Mr. V? Oh, my God! I didn't expect to see you here." <br/><br/>"I'm glad to see you look so well, Ms. Avery." The poet greeted the pet groomer. "Aren't you,... supposed to be working,... somewhere else?" <br/><br/>"Totally!" Avery answered as she went around the counter to get closer to him. "Well, I look after this shop sometimes. You see, my father is the one who owns this place. I mean, was the,... owner. Now, I work full time here. Well, I have to. You know what I mean." The woman blinked her eyes several times. <br/><br/>"Oh, I'm very sorry." <br/><br/>Avery smiled and waved a hand. "Ha! Don't be. So! What brings you here?" <br/><br/>"Oh, about," V began, feeling at a loss for words on how to describe what happened the night he <em>took</em> the metal cane. He handed the thing to Avery, who gave it a look of utter shock, and went on. " ... that. It's a,... very, <em>very</em>,... <strong><em>complicated</em></strong>,... story. But, rest assured that I'm willing to pay for it. In full. No matter how much it would cost." <br/><br/>"I knew this went missing when that huge fucked up tree showed up here in Red Grave!" Avery exclaimed, appraising the thing with her own eyes. "I saw you carrying this the first time we met. Now, I'm sure it really is the same thing." <br/><br/>"Y - yes." <em>Please, don't get mad. Please, don't get mad,...</em> <br/><br/>"Well, you can have it." <br/><br/>For a moment, V thought he misheard the words. "Sorry?" <br/><br/>"I said, you can have it." Avery repeated. "You helped me so much with my pet grooming problem. In fact, I even got a promotion after what you did! I couldn't thank you enough. Although, I can't really understand how you did it,... " <br/><br/>"It's a well - guarded secret, my lady." V replied with a wink, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Receiving the cane from her, he politely asked, "Is it really alright for me to take this? I'd really, really like to pay for it." <br/><br/>"Nah, it's alright. You really can have it." Avery answered as she made her way back to her place behind the counter. "Besides, it seems to really like you as its owner." <br/><br/>"And that means?" <br/><br/>"It's a well - guarded secret, my lord." She answered with a mischievous wink of her own. <br/><br/>And this made V chuckle. "Well, then, I'll be on my way. Thank you so much for your,... generosity,... Ms. Avery." <br/><br/>"Pleasure." The woman answered with a nod. <br/><br/>And just then, when the poet was about to leave the antique shop, he saw a silhouette of Avery's former pet hovering above the woman's head. <br/><br/>"Thank you,... for watching over my master." It whispered, it's voice almost sounding like a breeze. <br/><br/>"I always fulfill my promises." V answered. <br/><br/>"What's that?" Avery, who just saw V suddenly talking to himself, asked. <br/><br/>"It was nothing." He simply answered as the soul of Avery's pet ascended once more into Paradise, just like that time when he was finally able to convince it that no harm would ever befall its best friend and owner.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a short period of time, almost a month, actually, V has become fond of his neighbors.<br/><br/>It all started when the old couple, who lived next door, alerted him of burglary just two weeks ago. The police officers they called wasn't able to arrive in time, so V took matters into his own hands, as always, and went out to retrieve his coin bank, himself.<br/><br/>A few days later after that harrowing incident, V found out that this couple had a son who moved to Europe to <em>chase after a woman</em>, as they said, and that they missed him a lot. They don't have any relatives living close by, and they even mentioned that seeing V around, either reading a book on his front porch, tending to his ever growing garden, or <em>taking his pet bird out for a walk</em>, made them feel that their son didn't leave them, at all.<br/><br/>After that short, and, yet, heartfelt, conversation, the couple always found time to check up on him. If he's doing well, if he's having any difficulty with chores, if he's eating well, if he has enough food on his table,...<br/><br/>They basically adopted him as their own, and to V, it felt really sweet and tender, being loved and looked after like a child by these old, gentle people who knew nothing but kindness.<br/><br/>The old couple reminded V of his own parents.<br/><br/>And so, one day, the poet decided to surprise them with a little gift. A special surprise that he planned really well with Nico’s help.</p>
<p>He told them to dress up real nice, like they would when they're dating, and asked them kindly to come over.<br/><br/>What the couple found on V's garden that evening brought tears to their eyes. The young man actually set up a table for two in the middle of the garden, surrounded by paper lanterns, and the little flowers he planted, himself. Waiting right next to the table was a freckled woman with glasses who helped them settle on their chairs and offered them a glass of red wine.<br/><br/>The old couple was treated to a full six - course meal, served by that cute and freckled witty young lady with a distinct Southern accent. And while they dined, V, himself, played melodies for them with his violin. Songs that they loved as a couple, and tunes that they adored dancing along to on quiet evenings. After their sumptuous meal, they danced along to the tune of their wedding song, performed by a girl named Kyrie, who recorded the lovely ballad in an actual vintage vinyl player.</p>
<p>It was a very beautiful evening, made even more wonderful with the help of V, Nico, and that girl Kyrie that they weren’t able to meet.<br/><br/>It was,... the most beautiful surprise they have ever received in their entire life. And they would treasure that special moment in their hearts,… for as long as they lived.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Kicked Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Mentions of pregnancy ahead, please proceed with caution. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was actually just like any other night, a bit calm, a bit cold, a bit quiet, save for Griffon's little sleep talks and Shadow's huge grunts and yawns.<br/>
<br/>
However, this time around, V actually had a guest staying over. And for the first time during his independent life, he felt like he <em>adopted someone's child.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Are you,... sure you really want to stay here for the evening?" V asked for the third time that night.<br/>
<br/>
Looking up at his <em>father</em>, Nero smiled awkwardly and nodded his head. "Y - yeah, very sure."<br/>
<br/>
The poet sighed. Giving the young man a warm cup of green tea, he went on, sitting next to him, "I know for a fact that Kyrie would never get angry with you. Unless of course,... if you do something that would,... <em>infuriate</em> her."<br/>
<br/>
"That's the issue. It seems like she's always infuriated with me these past few days." Nero worriedly explained, taking a sip of the tea that V made for him. "She even told me she hated my cologne. I swear, she used to love sniffing me when I wear it. Nico says it's the hormones kicking in. Says it will be gone in a few days."<br/>
<br/>
Disguising his laughter as coughing fits, V inhaled, focused his mind on the problem, and tried to answer with a straight face, "Let us trust that Kyrie's,... <em>hormone problems</em>,... would soon past. But, one can only hope, when a husband is actually,... driven away from his,... own home,... by his,... expecting wife."<br/>
<br/>
"You must think I'm scared shitless of my own wife."<br/>
<br/>
"Not at all. It's perfectly,... understandable."<br/>
<br/>
"And you must think this is all too funny."<br/>
<br/>
"Why? I think it is,... only natural."<br/>
<br/>
Nero hummed, not knowing what to say next.<br/>
<br/>
For the next few minutes, the two men simply enjoyed their tea, silently observing the crackling fire and the sleeping form of the familiars next to the fireplace.<br/>
<br/>
However, this calm and peaceful atmosphere would soon be interrupted by one very,... unexpected question.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Nero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Awkward moments ahead. Be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few minutes, the two men simply enjoyed their tea, silently observing the crackling fire and the sleeping form of the familiars next to the fireplace. <br/><br/>However, this calm and peaceful atmosphere would soon be interrupted by one very,... unexpected question. <br/><br/>"Hey, V?" <br/><br/>"Hmm?" <br/><br/>"When you, ahh,... h - how should I say this?" Nero mumbled, scratching the back of his head, looking more awkward than he already was a few moments earlier. <br/><br/>"When I what?" V urged on absent - mindedly, not taking his sight off the mesmerizing reflection of the flames in his tea. <br/><br/>For a while, V felt as if he was sinking in the moment. Him, looking at what remained of his tea while Nero mumbled on, his voice slowly getting drowned amidst the sound of the crackling fire and the ticking of the clock mounted on the wall to his left. <br/><br/>The poet felt somewhat hypnotized,... <br/><br/>... until the gravity of what Nero was actually trying to ask him hit him like a slow torpedo fired at him by an unknown submarine. <br/><br/>Like someone surfacing from the ocean after a long and deep dive, he dragged his languorous green eyes to Nero's innocent blue ones and opened his mouth, asking him the question that he, himself, did not hear, as if his head was still submerged in the water. <br/><br/>"Oh, I m - mean," Nero stuttered, his voice a little shaky, his trembling fingers still scratching the non - existent itch at the back of his head. " ... when m - mom was,... expecting me,... w - was she the same? I mean, was she experiencing mood swings just like Kyrie? Did she kick you out of the house, too?”<br/><br/>V felt he was stuck, not knowing how to answer Nero's question. Of course, the boy was just understandably trying to know more about his mother but, knowing him and how,... awkward,... he was of speaking his emotions out loud, the question came out as abrupt and a little blunt. A bit shocking, even. <br/><br/>And V could only say the truth. At least, the truth he knew only from <em>his side of things</em>. <br/><br/>"I will be very honest with you, Nero." V began, his voice lower than he'd anticipated. "I,... can't tell you. Or rather, I,... don't have the capacity to explain to you what really happened. <br/><br/>"You see, I' am,... only a part of who made you. I don't share all of your father's memories, and I don't have a clear vision of everything that occurred before he,... carved me out. <br/><br/>"I truly am,... sorry." <br/><br/>"Whoa. Well, hey! No need to say sorry, I, ahh, kind of understand, no worries! Haha,... " Nero blabbered, laughing a little awkwardly. <br/><br/>V was waiting for Nero to say or ask something else but, moments has passed and the Devil Hunter still remained silent. <br/><br/>Then, V had an idea. It's not a very clever, or even a feasible, one but, he knew it would, at least, clear Nero's confusion. <br/><br/>V knew it would ease some of Nero's pent - up tension with regards to this very sensitive topic. <br/><br/>"I hope you're not too busy tomorrow." Standing up from the sofa, V simply spoke. <br/><br/>"Just gonna help Nico with some stuff in the afternoon. After that, I'm all good!" Nero answered, the now empty cup of tea still in his hands. "Are we going somewhere?" <br/><br/>The poet turned and looked at Nero in the eye. "You could say that. Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very strange for Nero to be seen walking around with a stranger in the streets of Fortuna, especially if the said stranger was a tall and slender dark - haired man with tattoos and a pet bird. Others would gaze at them with those weird look on their faces, and some would even flat out stare at them as if they have broken the laws of the city. <br/><br/>However, the young man wasn't even the least bit mad.<br/><br/>Nero actually considered V as somewhat of a <em>father</em> figure, since he still hasn't warmed up that much to Vergil. And V, after knowing all this, has attempted many times to convince him to get closer to his own father. <br/><br/>However, seeing Nero so confused and a bit shy that night when he kindly asked about his mother has invoked a certain emotion in V. He couldn't sleep that night, and when he closed his eyes, all he could imagine was his face,... and <em>hers</em>. <br/><br/>V never really planned on going back to this place, as it has reminded him of some,... unsavory memories. <br/><br/>But, for the sake of the person who looked up to him as his own parent, he must do it. <br/><br/>He promised Nero he would bring him to this place, and he shall fulfill it. <br/><br/>"What,... is this place?" Nero asked an hour later when they finally arrived in their destination. <br/><br/>And to this, V simply replied, "She used to live here." <br/><br/>Nero was still a bit confused. "She? Who - ?" <br/><br/>The expression on his face when he finally realized looked so precious. <br/><br/>And it actually made V's heart twitch in pain. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ A little angst here, so please proceed with caution. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"What,... is this place?" Nero asked an hour later when they finally arrived in their destination. <br/><br/>And to this, V simply replied, "She used to live here." <br/><br/>Nero was still a bit confused. "She? Who - ?" <br/><br/>The expression on his face when he finally realized looked so precious. <br/><br/>And it actually made V's heart twitch in pain. <br/><br/>"Your mother." V quietly answered as he looked at the old, abandoned house right before him and Nero. <br/><br/>"Wait," Nero snapped, disbelief clearly painted on his face. " ... what do you mean she <em>used</em> to live here? What really happened here, V?" <br/><br/>To this, V tilted his head. "Come. I'll show you." <br/><br/>Entering the house brought out too many emotions in the poet. Despite not clearly remembering everything that happened, V could still remember <em>emotions</em>. <br/><br/>That feeling when he looked up at the portrait of Venus. That emotion he felt when his fingers grazed against the dusty chair she used to sit on while she knitted. <br/><br/>The tears he felt coming out of his eyes and the lump he noticed growing in his throat when all the fond emotions came back,... <br/><br/>It was simply,... too much for V. <br/><br/>"Her name," The poet began as Nero listened attentively to him. " ... was Queenie. At first, I,... couldn't see what she looked like. All her physical aspects were like a blur to my feeble mind but, there was a time when I was finally able to see her face for the first time in my life. <br/><br/>"It felt,... really intimate. Very warm. For a moment, I felt like I was drowning in my own emotions, and I let it carry me wherever it wants. I was so overwhelmed by the feeling of love and protection she freely offered, and then, I saw her. <br/><br/>"That moment when the wave of emotions abruptly stopped, and the dark clouds that blinded me finally disintegrated. <br/><br/>"Like a new dawn, and the sun rising up once more, I saw her face. The most,... " <br/><br/>For a while, V had to stop, feeling the lump in his throat growing bigger and bigger, making him even more uncomfortable. <br/><br/>But, he knew he must go on. <br/><br/>"She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." V went on, his hand clutching the cane too tightly for support as if he was on the verge of collapsing. "Her gentle eyes, her soft smile. Her fragility. Her,... humanity. <br/><br/>"Everything about her,... was truly beautiful." <br/><br/>Looking at Nero, he added with a smile as his tears slowly descended from his eyes, "I was too overwhelmed with my own emotions. Everything felt too perfect. Too,... surreal. I know I don't deserve such happiness. But, she's right there, and I could feel her. <br/><br/>"And amidst these overflowing emotions, something very bright and unexpected came. <br/><br/>"She had you, Nero." <br/><br/>Nero felt something punch him in the gut when V spoke the words. It felt as if he was listening to a riddle but, all of a sudden, it got solved on it's own. <br/><br/>He could actually feel his own emotions getting the better of him. <br/><br/>"She had you, and it was the most wonderful day of her life. Of <em>our</em> lives. <br/><br/>"And then, all of a sudden, all light was lost. The gentle waves that carried turned into a storm and carried me away from her. Away from her warmth. For what felt like a very long time, I was asleep. It was cold, harsh, unkind. <br/><br/>"And the next thing I remember, I was looking up at the monstrosity incarnate that held me imprisoned for a very long time. It wreaked havoc on Red Grave and killed thousands of innocent people. You know the rest. <br/><br/>"Making the story a bit shorter, I did try to find Queenie on my own when Vergil granted me this,... independence. And this,... was all I found. Emptiness, coldness, ruin,... <br/><br/>"I found out she died of an unknown illness right after you were born. And the feeling of knowing it,... it haunts me. I could even feel it seeping right through my bones. <br/><br/>"And me letting you know all this too late," V said, sitting down on the dusty chair, feeling his knees finally giving in. " ... gave me a feeling of shame. I should have,... " <br/><br/>"Told you all this earlier." Another voice uttered, making the two of them look at the front door,...<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Father And Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ A brief mention of family drama ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And me letting you know all this too late," V said, sitting down on the dusty chair, feeling his knees finally giving in. " ... gave me a feeling of shame. I should have,... " <br/><br/>"Told you all this earlier." Another voice uttered, making the two of them look at the front door,... <br/><br/>And there he was. Standing right before them was the man, himself. <br/><br/>It was Vergil. <br/><br/>Nodding towards V with the unspoken word that Nero would never understand, the eldest son of Sparda crossed the room and went towards his son, as resolute as ever, and with no such hint of hesitation in his eyes. <br/><br/>V took this as his cue and got up from Queenie's favorite chair, leaning on his cane for support and sending a tender, sympathetic smile towards Nero, who found Vergil's very sudden intrusion very confusing. <br/><br/>As much as he wanted to explain everything to the best of his knowledge and ability, V was really not the person for the job. And after telling Nero his side of things, he handed it to Vergil to finally close the gap between him and his son, whom he was separated from for over twenty years. <br/><br/>After all, nobody could but Vergil, himself.<br/><br/>And V was only glad Vergil agreed to all of this. <br/><br/>V waited outside the old house for what seemed to be an eternity, the suspense and dread giving him anxiety, slowly killing him inside. <br/><br/>It was a few minutes past five in the afternoon when the two finally emerged from the house where it all began, looking both very emotional and red in the eyes. Clearly, some manly tears were shed, and some not – so – gentle words were thrown at one and the other. But, looking at Vergil and Nero now, the poet could safely assume that the fresh air has finally entered the, once, suffocating room. <br/><br/>With a fond smile, V listened as Nero awkwardly offered his gratitude towards him for planning everything, and he gave a simple nod when Vergil uttered a simply <em>thank you</em>. <br/><br/>The two, then, decided to go home and tell Kyrie everything that happened but, V has made up his mind to stay longer for a bit. <br/><br/>And with a simple wave of the hand, V saw Vergil and Nero walk towards their home, a true father and son. <br/><br/>Only then did the poet grab his cellphone from his pocket to see ten or so missed calls from Patty, herself. <br/><br/>Dialing her number, V waited, hoping for the teen to pick up and to not get mad at him for not answering her call a little bit sooner. <br/><br/>A few seconds later, she finally answered the call. <br/><br/><em>Oh, my God, V! What took you so long?!</em> <br/><br/>"Forgive me. I was,... in the middle of something,... very important." <br/><br/><em>Ohh,... that important, huh?</em> <br/><br/>"Indeed." <br/><br/><em>Well, fine. But, listen! Dante couldn't come with me to the cinema. Said he has a gig. But, I already bought two tickets. Wanna come?</em> <br/><br/>"Well,... who am I to refuse such a generous offer?"<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Lovebirds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~ We are now at the second season of 365 Days Of V: Your Daily Dose Of Vitamin V! 😍😍😍❤❤❤</p>
<p>Woohoo! Thank you so much to everyone who read amd commented on the first season, and I hope you enjoy the second one. 😍😍😍❤❤❤</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Executing his very risky plan proved to be very, very efficient on both Nero and Vergil's part. <br/><br/>Especially for Nero. And Kyrie.<br/><br/>For one thing, the young man has finally stopped bothering V with sleepovers since that afternoon, and from what he heard from Nico, Nero, and his lady love, Kyrie, seemed to be doing great. The <em>pregnancy hormone</em> thing that Nico mentioned before seemed to be totally gone now. <br/><br/>However, there was one thing that bothered V the most, and it was the couple being too preoccupied with themselves that they couldn't focus on Devil Hunting commissions. <br/><br/>Just the other day, Nico kindly asked, no, <em>begged</em>, V to take over the Devil Hunting mission that Nero received a day prior. Said <em>psycho</em> was too busy <em>simping</em> on his lady love, and that the client was getting impatient and angry.<br/><br/>So, naturally, V took on the job, himself. He vanquished the pack of Demons terrorizing one of the houses on Swan Lane and got the full, generous payment all to himself. <br/><br/>The day after that, Nico asked <em>again</em> if V could take on another job meant for Nero. So, he went and did exactly that, and, again, got the payment for himself. And the next day, the Artisan asked him if he could attend this retirement party and play the violin during intermission. Said the job was meant for Kyrie, and, of course, because the lovebirds were too busy with each other, V had no other choice but to don his best suit, go to said retirement party, and endure the old ladies pinching his cheeks before and after his performance. <br/><br/>And by the end of the week, V has actually earned more than enough for himself that it even made Dante, who has forgotten to pay for his bills and rent in time again, really jealous. <br/><br/>Earning more than enough was good and all. But, V sure wished that the lovebirds would take over his Devil Hunting commission for him for a change. His cheeks were still red and very much swollen from all the pinching, and his pride wouldn't make him go outside because of it. Especially when Griffon was teasing him non stop because of it. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. Pizza cravings, maybe? 😅😅😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a single slice of pizza. <br/><br/>Just the other day, V invited Dante over for lunch, and he generously ordered three big boxes of different - flavored pizza for the two of them, including Griffon, who has now become a huge pizza fanatic. <br/><br/>All was well, them exchanging stories and enjoying their food,... <br/><br/>... until only one slice of jalapeño special was left. <br/><br/>"Don't mind if I do!" Dante happily announced with a smug smile as he elected to grab the last slice for himself, only to stop when a blue wing prevented his hand from doing so. <br/><br/>"Oh, I don't think so, lover boy." Griffon spoke in what seemed like a threatening kind of voice. <br/><br/>"Whoa! Is that a challenge, little chicken?" Dante said, a devilish look forming on his face. <br/><br/>"Just who are ya callin' little chicken, huh?!" Of course, Griffon has a very short temper. <br/><br/>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, you are?" And of course, Dante would not hold back, especially when pizza was involved. <br/><br/>"How about a little challenge, huh? Let's see who the best man there is!" <br/><br/>"Ohoho, bring it on, feathery fella!" <br/><br/>"Oh, yes! IT'S BARBECUE TIME!" <br/><br/>However, none of the Devils were able to even land a single blow on the other, as the poet stealthily grabbed the last slice of pizza and gobbled it all right before their huge, shocked eyes. <br/><br/>"Oh! Were you two saying something?" V asked, feigning innocence as he noisily licked his fingers. <br/><br/>"No." Man and Bird answered. <br/><br/>Ever since then, the Bird has developed enmity towards the Man for ever getting in his way of his precious pizza, the Man has decided to be quick enough next time there's a last slice, and the poet has learned to not order pizza, at all, if Dante and Griffon were both involved. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Lovebirds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Mentions of heartache / heartbreak ahead. Also swearing, courtesy of our much beloved sailor - mouth, Griffon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V never really thought of Griffon as someone who would even look at his own kind with much ardor, especially when he's nothing like any other avian in the world. To V, Griffon was a very special kind of bird. He's a powerful Demon, a nightmare, a force to be reckoned with. <br/><br/>He's V's loyal familiar. <br/><br/>However, his thoughts regarding Griffon changed when they passed by the local pet shop. <br/><br/>All of a sudden, the demonic familiar stopped yapping his tongues off, stopped in mid air, and focused all of his eyes at something behind the thick glass of the store. And when the poet only got a series of mumbles as an answer from his familiar when he questioned him, V has decided to look at the thing the avian was so speechless and enamored with, and found a very pleasant surprise. <br/><br/>It was the most beautiful pastel pink cockatoo that V has ever seen in his life. With striking red feathers on the wings, and a very smooth - looking plumage. It was a very lovely specie of bird, indeed. <br/><br/>And Griffon? Well, it was safe to say he's smitten. <br/><br/><em>Very smitten.</em> <br/><br/>Very smitten to the point where Griffon's fighting spirit has actually degraded. He got stalemated more often during their battles with the demonic forces, and all focus and concentration he once had had all gone down the drain. <br/><br/>Luckily for Griffon, V knew what he's thinking. <br/><br/>Despite knowing that the decision was too rash, V still went to the shop the next day and brought the lovely pink cockatoo home for his familiar. <br/><br/>For a time, Griffon, and the pink cockatoo he named, <em>Isolde, </em>were inseparable. Always together like coffee and cream, and very, very much in love like Romeo and Juliet. <br/><br/>That was, until V's old neighbors, Amor and Cyrus, the couple with a son who went to Europe to chase after a woman, dropped by for a visit one day and happily showed V their new, exotic pet. An impressive and handsome palm cockatoo with such majestic black plumage and red cheeks. And its name was Tristan. <br/><br/>And when the two cockatoos, Tristan and Isolde, laid eyes upon each other, their world seemed to stop revolving. Even time, itself, seemed to stop just for the two of them. <br/><br/>For a brief moment that seemed like an eternity for the two of them, Tristan and Isolde fell deeply in love with each other. <br/><br/>To make the story short, V had no other choice but to let Isolde go with Amor and Cyrus so she won't get sad of being separated from Tristan.<br/><br/>And the two cockatoos lived happily ever after. <br/><br/>But, what about Griffon? <br/><br/>"It's not that bad." V quietly said as he sat next to Griffon on the doorway where he last saw the love of his life. <br/><br/>"NOT BAD?!" The demonic avian screeched in such indescribable pain. "I CAN HEAR THEIR LOVIN' FROM ALL THE WAY HERE! FUCKIN' ANIMALS! YUCK!" <br/><br/>"Well, I'm sure you'll find another girl. Someone much worthy of your love." <br/><br/>"Huh. Easy for you to say! I mean, ya haven't even fallen in love! And don't fuckin' tell me it's Queenie because half the time, ya didn't even see when ya fucked!" <br/><br/>To this very obscene comment, V only bit back a smile. <br/><br/>Perhaps he didn't know what it means when the person you loved has left you for someone else. Maybe someday, but then, hopefully not. <br/><br/>As for now, he must focus on helping his familiar move on, and, maybe, find him another chick worth of his undying love.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ WARNING! Angst ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V would definitely be lying if he said that he never enjoyed hanging out with Patty. <br/><br/>Despite those planned outings being fully and originally reserved for Dante, Patty was very generous and was never hesitant on asking V out instead when things went downhill for her with the Devil Hunter. <br/><br/>In fact, Dante turning her down on these outings has been so rampant lately that whenever V receives a call from her, it was only because the girl had extra tickets to the cinema, or extra meal vouchers at a certain restaurant. All because the Devil Hunter refused to show up due to many various reasons.<br/><br/>Luckily for Patty, V was a very appreciative man. Despite knowing that the effort was never meant for him in the first place, and that the girl only considered him as her plan B to avoid such waste, V enjoyed his little, innocent outings with the teen. <br/><br/>However, one afternoon, when V rushed towards the park after receiving a very sudden call from Patty, he knew there was something wrong.</p>
<p>And his gut was always right.<br/><br/>He saw her there sitting on one of the swings in the playground all by herself. Her dress looked so nice, and yet, the forlorn expression on her face worried V very much. <br/><br/>Carefully sitting on the swing next to the teen, he took a deep breath, and gently told her, "A frown does not suit a beautiful young lady such as yourself." <br/><br/>And to this, Patty simply let out a tired – looking smile, followed by a sigh as she dejectedly slumped further into her chair. "Dante never said those things about me." <br/><br/>"Well," V answered. " ... I only say the truth." <br/><br/>The poet did not dare to pry. In fact, hearing those words from her gave him an exact idea about what really happened but, out of respect for the girl, he decided to wait for her to open up. He would never give unsolicited advice to anyone, most especially his friends, unless he felt the need to do so.<br/><br/>On the other hand, V deeply cared about Patty. Over time, he has learned to adjust to her wild and modern ways, and now, he actually considered her as his younger sister. He wanted so much to help her. <br/><br/>But, she has to allow him into her heart and thoughts first. <br/><br/>And after almost an hour of waiting, Patty finally gathered the courage to speak up. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Little Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ WARNING! Mentions of angst, heartbreak, and rejection ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After almost an hour of waiting, Patty finally gathered the courage to speak up. <br/><br/>"It was Dante." Patty flat out told V. <br/><br/><em>I knew it</em>. "Has my brother done something untasteful to you?" <br/><br/>"No! I mean," The teen mumbled almost inaudibly. Her fingers fidgeting on the laced hem of her pretty skirt, she went on. " ... Dante has never done something to hurt me. Believe me! He has been,... such a nice,... friend to me. He's so kind, and patient, and awesome, and cool. He may have some issues but, I don't care! He's the coolest guy I've ever met. <br/><br/>"I told him that, V." Patty confessed, her eyes meeting the poet's. "And,... " <br/><br/>"You told him you <strong><em>like</em></strong> him?" In a very soft and careful voice, V added. <br/><br/>"Y - yes." <br/><br/>"He turned you down.” <br/><br/>V heard the teen's sharp intake of breath. Taking pity on her, he helplessly watched as she nodded, the tears and emotions that she bottled up for so long finally breaking out of her. <br/><br/>"I asked him, was it because you already found someone? And he said, <em>yes</em>." Patty stuttered. "Believe me, V! I'm happy for him! I'm happy that he found someone to care for, and that he would no longer feel all lonely and sad. <br/><br/>"But, I don't understand. I'm happy for Dante but, somehow, I feel so, so sad! I felt like my heart shattered into many pieces. And now I'm wondering if I'm truly happy for him or not! I feel so selfish and guilty, and I feel so bad that he's now happy with someone else!" <br/><br/>"Now, don't feel selfish and guilty. It's only natural to weep for someone who doesn't share mutual feelings with you." V answered sincerely. "It's alright to cry and let all the pain out." <br/><br/>"Is it,... " Patty stuttered through her bouts of tears. "Is it because he only thinks of me as his little sister? Am I not matured enough for him? I'm no longer a kid, V! Can't Dante see that?!" <br/><br/>"Now, hold on just a little while and listen to me very,… <em>very</em>,… carefully." The poet spoke. "First of all, yes, of course, you're no longer a kid. You're as mature as any woman I know. And very dependable, as well. I'm not even lying. <br/><br/>"Which,... brings me to my next confession." <br/><br/>Her eyebrows furrowing when she heard the suspicious words from the poet, Patty questioned, "What is it?" <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ WARNING! Mentions of angst, heartbreak, and rejection ahead. But, no worries! This would have a bright, and positive ending. 😁😁😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"First of all, yes, of course, you're no longer a kid. You're as mature as any woman I know. And very dependable, as well. I'm not even lying. <br/><br/>"Which,... brings me to my next confession." <br/><br/>Her eyebrows furrowing when she heard the suspicious words from the poet, Patty questioned, "What is it?" <br/><br/>With a look of utter determination and brutal honesty, V finally let out the words he wanted so much for Patty to hear.<br/><br/>"Dante,... <strong><em>was lying to you</em></strong>." <br/><br/>"W - what?" And the teen looked understandably shocked. "I don't understand." <br/><br/>"What I meant was,... " V went on, not really expecting his voice to sound so malicious. But, it did, anyway. It always did. Especially on moments like this. <br/><br/>Still, Patty has to know. She deserved to know the truth about his brother, Dante. <br/><br/>"What I meant was Dante lied to you when he told you he found someone." <br/><br/>"WHAT?! HOW COULD HE LIE TO ME LIKE THAT?! WHY WOULD - ?!" <br/><br/>"Dante knew all about your feelings, even if you don't speak of it out loud. He knows you from inside and out. And believe me, <br/><br/>" ... he,... <em>kind of</em>,... likes you, too. Kind of." V revealed.<br/><br/>"I still don't understand! Why would he turn me down if he likes me, after all?" <br/><br/>"Because my brother,... is trying to protect you." <br/><br/>"Protect me from what?" <br/><br/><em>Ahh, here comes the pain,... </em>"Patty, what do you know about Dante when he was still a little boy?" <br/><br/>"That he was an orphan, and that he lost,... " <br/><br/>All of a sudden, the color from Patty's face drained. <br/><br/>Smart girl, she already got what he meant. <br/><br/>"He was trying to push me away so the same thing would not happen to me." Patty breathed, her eyes as wide as saucers, and her face a painting of utter shock and guilt. "He was preventing the same thing from happening again. He doesn't want to lose his loved ones like that ever again!" <br/><br/>And to this, V smiled and tilted his head. "Indeed." <br/><br/>"But, why would he lie to me like that? He could've simply told me the truth so I wouldn't bawl my eyes out like this! This is so ridiculous! This is - !" <br/><br/>All of Patty's complaints went down the drain the moment she felt V's hand gently patting her head like she's a child once more. Despite feeling a little embarrassed with the treatment, she knew it's only the poet's honest way of telling her that everything would be fine. <br/><br/>She finally allowed all the tears, and emotions, to flow freely out of her eyes. Out of her heart. Out of her system. She knew it hurts for now but, soon, it will all be gone,... <br/><br/>So, for now, she would cry. She would cry, and cry, and cry, and let it all out.</p>
<p>Until there’s nothing left to cry for.<br/><br/>And V has helped her so much to ease all this pain in his own, simple way. <br/><br/>"I think it's time I treat you for a change." V graciously offered when Patty's tears were all finally gone. <br/><br/>"Alright!" The teen smiled at him as she wiped the last tear from her face. "But, don't take me to a poetry reading session, okay?" <br/><br/>"Oh, dear me, I will not!" V answered with a wink. "I have something so much better in mind." <br/><br/>He didn't take her to a poetry reading session. Instead, he invited her to watch the elderly concert that was funded by Amor And Cyrus for a noble cause. <br/><br/>And, honestly, Patty enjoyed the concert so much, she has forgotten all her worries about Dante, if only for a short period of time.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Cinema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ I'm back from the mist and doing so much better! ^^<br/>I'm still way behind schedule, though, but, I'll be slowly updating things from now on. But for now, I'll update four chapters. ^^<br/>Thank you so much for your patience! ^^</p>
<p>~ No trigger warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one could deny that V was such a hardworking person.</p>
<p>Taking on mission after mission, V has worked so hard not only to build his own strength but, to gain more experience as a Devil Hunter, as well. Not to mention having the opportunity to earn more for his dream business. <br/><br/>That being said, it was so rare to see V asking for a day off. <br/><br/>And when he did, it was for a very interesting, if not important, reason. <br/><br/>The poet wanted to see a certain movie at the cinema. <br/><br/>It was a movie centered around the life of his favorite poet, William Blake, and his famous works that influenced many people all over the world. <br/><br/>It piqued V's interest so much, he specifically marked the seventh of February as his free day. <br/><br/>He must absolutely see the movie for himself.</p>
<p>…<br/><br/>It turned out to be a total waste of time. <br/><br/>The lead actor looked and behaved too pompous for his role as the influential poet, and most of the dialogue seemed out of place and too modern for Blake's time. There were a lot of plot holes, and the cinematography was confusing as hell. The props looked cheap and the background looked unconvincing, despite its million - dollar budget. One unknown extra actor, who seemed to show up in many scenes, either as a student, or a peasant, or even a merchant, actually did a pretty decent job. Although it's safe to say he's the only redeeming quality of the film, it didn't fully justify the life and greatness of Blake as a whole. <br/><br/>As much as V hated to admit it, the movie sucked, and it sucked big time. <br/><br/>With a huge, dejected sigh, V came out of the theater looking glum and very disappointed. <br/><br/>"I'll just rewatch Endgame,..." The poet told himself as he went straight back home and did exactly that. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Amusement Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ No trigger warnings. Maybe a little bit of suspense but, that's it. ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, one of V's missions led him to the Amusement Park. <br/><br/>No, he did not come there to play and have fun, no.<br/><br/>He was actually chasing after a Demon who was terrorizing the local orphanage. Being drawn into a corner by both Griffon and Shadow, it did a wild and unexpected move, dealt a powerful single attack that reduced V's familiars to their stalemate states, and made a run for it like a vampire avoiding sunlight. <br/><br/>And the chase led V to the Amusement Park. <br/><br/>Entering the cheerful place, wary and worried for the innocent citizens who had no idea that a Demon has just invaded their sunny play place, V pressed on with his mission.<br/><br/>Until something on his right caught his attention. <br/><br/>It was a colorful and enticing booth offering exciting prizes through a shooting game. <br/><br/>With a devilish smirk, the poet made his way towards the booth and greeted the person manning it. <br/><br/>"One round, please." The poet requested, sliding a coin towards the booth owner. <br/><br/>"Gotcha!" The booth owner took the coin and winked. Handing V a loaded toy rifle, he began explaining the rules. "Now, you know the drill. Shoot one of those little bottles and you get a prize. Shoot the biggest bottle and you get the grand prize. Got it, son?" <br/><br/>The poet hummed in satisfaction as he aimed at the biggest bottle. "Indeed." <br/><br/>The booth owner noticed the determination in the poet's eyes and nodded. "Aiming for the grand prize, eh? Well, then, go for it, son! You have three shots." <br/><br/>And with that grin of his, V drawled with confidence, his finger looming over the trigger and his eyes ever so focused on that large bottle a good five feet away from him. "I only need one." <br/><br/>V took a deep breath, pulled the trigger, and managed to break the large bottle with a single shot! <br/><br/>V has won the game! <br/><br/>"Wow! That's a powerful shot! Wait, my toy rifle isn't powerful enough to break - err, I mean!" The booth owner sauntered at the back of the booth and brought with him a large stuffed tiger. "Here you go! The grand prize goes to you, son!" <br/><br/>"Why, thank you." V politely answered, taking the stuffed tiger from the man. "I had a lot of fun." <br/><br/>"Ehh, ya sure did, son,... " The booth owner said, scratching the back of his head in confusion as he stared at the pieces of the broken bottle on the ground,... <br/><br/>... <em>only to find the pieces emanating a suspicious oozing purple mist that clung to the soil and vanished.</em> <br/><br/>"Huh? What is - ?" <br/><br/>However, even before the booth owner could figure out what was really happening, the poet was already gone. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Only a little bit of negativity here. Be cautious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since moving to Red Grave permanently, V has been continuously looking for places to unwind. Interesting places such as the shopping district, restaurants, the cinemas, amusement parks, and boutiques. <br/><br/>However, only one of these places really mattered to V, and that was the district's one and only café. <br/><br/>He has been to a café in Fortuna before but, the one in Red Grave was his better option. For it was simply filled with almost all of V's favorite things. Old books, cakes, pastries, coffee, tea, a nice and peaceful ambience, and a sanctuary he could come home to other than his own. The staff was polite, the interesting menu ever changing and improving. <br/><br/>It was the perfect place for a person such as V. <br/><br/>Until, one day, in his utter shock, the poet found out that it was going out of business. <strong><em>In three days</em></strong>. <br/><br/>Despite feeling very crestfallen about the sad news, V chose not to pry out of respect. But, based on the rumors he gathered while eavesdropping on snippets of the staff's conversation, the owner of the shop, who doesn't have close relatives or a family of his own, was finally retiring due to old age, and that he was not able to find a person worthy of inheriting the business. <br/><br/>Aside from that, the other reason, which V found to be very, very tasteless, was that the café seemed to have lost its former glory. Milk Tea Houses seemed to dominate businesses such as this these days, and young people don't care much about physical copies of books anymore since they could now purchase ebooks and audiobooks at the comfort of their own home. And that most people stopped coming to the café altogether. <br/><br/>Feeling sad and frustrated about the news he has heard, V went home, not expecting he would care so much about a certain place at a short amount of time he has lived independently. It bothered and irked him, that it almost made him wonder if him starting a similar business would end up in such a failure. <br/><br/>He opened his drawer, took out the gargoyle money bank, which has become full, not with coins but, with cash, and stared hard at it, thinking of what he will do. <br/><br/>Will he abandon his dream of having his own café and just go with the modern flow? What would happen to him should he press on with his business? Would he end up like the owner of that café who had lost all hope in keeping his business alive? <br/><br/>The poet placed the gargoyle back to his drawer, thinking it was time for him to prepare dinner, when an idea suddenly struck his head. A very unorthodox idea, nonetheless, however, for V, it was not impossible to execute. <br/><br/>Not to a very resourceful and resilient man such as V. <br/><br/>It would be a stretch but, V would see to it. He has enough budget to start investing, and he was more than ready to test the waters for it. <br/><br/>He <em>would</em> succeed. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Slightly negative chapter ahead, be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a, rather, uncomfortable day for V. For one thing, he's feeling not well, and the weather outside was too harsh. <br/><br/>He simply wanted to stay at home and read his book. <br/><br/>So, he did exactly that. <br/><br/>Donning his heaviest fur to protect himself from the cold, he went down to the kitchen, boiled water for his tea, and re - heated his three slices of leftover pizza. He also took out from his fridge the box of chocolate mousse cake he bought the other day and prepared the utensils. <br/><br/>He grabbed a jasmine tea bag from his cupboard, poured hot water on a cup, and dipped the bag in it. He took out his pizza from the oven, placed a slice of cake on a plate and placed another, and brought his food to the living room. <br/><br/>He took Tolkien from his shelf, briefly considered taking Lewis, as well, and sat down on the plush sofa right before the warmth of the fireplace. <br/><br/>Grabbing his cup and grasping it with both hands, he felt the delicious warmth going up from his palms to his arms, soothing his discomfort. <br/><br/>Finally taking a sip, V thought to himself how fortunate he was to have a place he could call his own. <br/><br/>His very own home. <br/><br/>It was perfect. <br/><br/>However, somehow, there was something else tugging at V's mind. Something he couldn't quite explain, and made a blotch on his, otherwise, perfect portrait of a home. <br/><br/>But, what was it? That missing something? <br/><br/>V's thoughts went on in its search for that missing something as he opened his book and took a bite of his food. <br/><br/>No matter how much V tried to deny it, to push that one little fact at the back of his head, he knew it. <br/><br/>Something else,... was missing from his life. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Erotic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Hello, everyone! I'm still updating this story at the pace of a snail, so I humbly ask for your patience and understanding. Thank you very much!</p>
<p>WARNING: SMUT SCENES RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, AS IMPLIED BY THE TITLE. PLEASE, PROCEED WITH CAUTION, THANK YOU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so hard. Oh, yes. He could definitely feel his boxers getting tighter and tighter as she went on singing his name, over and over again, in a series of moans he didn't know she could make. <br/><br/>And, good lord, was she so wet! So ready to receive him! <br/><br/>With one swift move, he removed his boxers and threw it on the floor, on the pile of clothes they passionately discarded a few minutes ago. <br/><br/>And without a hint of hesitation, he positioned himself on top of her, his eyes deliciously drinking in the bountiful sight beneath him. <br/><br/>Oh, she was so beautiful! So innocent and yet so brazen lying naked on his bed like that. <br/><br/>And she would be his, and his alone,... <br/><br/>V looked up from his laptop, unable to continue with the piece of risqué fiction he just found on the internet while browsing for good stories to read. <br/><br/>And in his deep longing to find the perfect story to read on a cold and lonely night, he was not able to notice that he already wandered at the very core of the erotica section of a particular site where freelance writers could publish their own works of art under a pseudonym for free. <br/><br/>The poet didn't know what it was exactly that hooked him into that particular story. In fact, it felt a bit rushed: there was this mechanic lady who met a dashing, and yet, mysterious man who owned an antique weapon shop. Said mechanic lady found out about the man's deepest, darkest secret ( he was a werewolf hunter ). There were a few scenes with the two main characters coming face to face with their own demons, and four chapters later, the two were getting it on in the male lead’s bedroom where he also kept his most prized antique weapon that brought down the Alpha Werewolf terrorizing the last city he's been. <br/><br/>Honestly speaking, V found a lot of potential with the story. It just so happened that he was really not that fond of erotica, and, clearly, the story was quickly going into that direction. Not that he hated the genre, no. It’s just not his cup of tea, so to speak.<br/><br/>He gazed at the screen once more, found at least four more chapters depicting intimate scenes, wilder and even more brazen than the first one, closed the site, and called it quits. <br/><br/>With a deep, dejected sigh, V stood up, went over to his shelves, took out Lovecraft, and began reading it to cleanse his eyes of what he just read. From what he found out when he browsed the whole story, it was still on going. The writer was yet to update it, and there were even more erotic scenes in between action ones.<br/><br/>Despite that, something very strange piqued his curiosity. It was the pseudonym of the one who uploaded the story. <br/><br/>They were simply called, <br/><br/><strong><em>Virtuoso45</em></strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>